


Days Of Kingdom Hearts

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Roxas, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Improper us of Powers, Large Cock, Lecherous Zeus, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Micropenis, Nude Beach, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sex on the Beach, Zeus Is a Pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Hello darlings~ Famous here and this little series is just something Dragon and I made to honor the countdown to Kingdom Hearts 3 is officially released and I recently placed my order so I can join the hype train! Whooo! Party like it don't stop! I can not wait. Anyway, If you like these little drabbles and would like to see more leave a comment and maybe this will get updated who knows~





	1. Day 1:Olympus Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts or the character's used in this fanfiction as they belong to their rightful owners.

Olympus Dreams

 

Terra looked around in interest this world was unique though he could not say he liked the clothing, everyone was wearing Togas in the city so it made him stick out like a sore thumb “Man need to find a way to blend in we stick out to much when we visit certain worlds” Terra said with a sigh unaware someone was watching him as he looked around Thebes.

 

Above the clouds, high out of the sight of the mortal view a figure watched Terra eyes following his every movement, this figure was a male, This male had skin the color of bronze, a stocky muscular body, long shockingly white hair. His eye were as blue as the sky itself. He wears white toga and golden arm guards, which is held by a round gold pin which displays a thundercloud on it. This man was Zeus, the God of Thunder and King of Olympus, and currently he found himself smitten with the brown haired blue eyed male that was walking through his world-his garden his mind told him as the world to him was his garden and he had found a rose that stood out among all of the others.

 

Terra kept looking around but no one had seen the masked boy or any unversed but they pointed him to pray to Zeus and maybe he would answer. So with that in mind Terra approached the Temple Of Zeus.

 

Zeus watched as the teen moved around as if he was searching for something or someone. That thought alone caused his eyes to slowly turn from their blue color to a shocking pure white in anger. He didn’t like the thought of someone else having laid claim on the teen, he had seen him first and that made him his! He was the king! And if he wanted that male he was going to have him. His anger-and there by the sudden thunderstorm- was quelled when he spotted the teen moving towards his temple, with a smirk he vanished in a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder. 

 

Entering the Temple Terra made sure he was alone before calling out “Lord Zeus I am a Keyblade wielder, The other worlds have been attacked I ask to know if any attack has occurred in this world.”

 

The sound of thunder rolled across the sky, and lighting struck the ground before him causing a blinding flash of light to fill the room. When it cleared, Zeus stood before Terra in all his glory. “Welcome, Keyblade wielder.” He said giving the teen his most charming smile. “I am Zeus, the King of Olympus and god of thunder, you wished to speak with me?”

 

“I am Terra, Lord Zeus and I come to ask if you have seen a masked boy or any creatures, he has attacked multiple other worlds” Terra said bowing before Zeus, as the two talked a small blond teen made his way up the steps of the temple.

 

“I see, so these unversed are beings of Darkness that have appeared in the worlds.” Zeus said frowning as they walked through his temple. “To answer your question, I have not sensed any of these creatures in my domain.”

 

“Hello is someone here” Ventus called out hearing the voices, “Ven?” Terra called back hoping it was the adorable blonde.

 

“Ven?” Zeus asked tilting his head to the side, he had sensed someone with a pure heart of light enter his temple, but it hadn’t come to him that his beautiful Terra would know this person. “Is this someone you know?” He asked trying to keep the envy out of his tone at the thought of the person being Terra’s lover.

 

“He is my best friend and like a little brother” Terra said turning and calling Ven into the room they were in. Hesitantly the blonde stuck his head in the room but his face brightened at the sight of Terra.

 

At the sight of the blond, Zeus felt his heart skip a beat. Hair as that shines brighter than any form of gold or even the sun, eyes that were like his but shinned like twin pools of sapphire that shined like stars. He could barely breath, as he looked between the two of them and it was in that moment that the god knew...he had to have them both.

 

Moving Ven tackled Terra hugging him tight not aware he was giving Zeus a view of his ass as he hugged his friend tight and started talking about everything he had been through.

 

‘ _ By my mother.’ _ Zeus said as he looked at Terra’s ass. ‘ _ He’s got an ass you could bounce a Drachma off of!’ _ Terra’s ass even with his baggy pants could still be see, it was round firm and bubble-like, and Zeus so badly wanted to see that ass bounce and jiggle. ‘ _ If his ass is like that…’  _ He trailed off as he looked at Ven and licked his lips. ‘ _ I wonder what his looks like, a small figure, but he’s got nice hips meaning he has to have a perfect ass.’ _

 

Turning Back to Zeus, Terra said “Sorry Lord Zeus but I should take Ven back home, Master is probably worried sick about him” causing said blond to pout at the taller teen.

 

“Now now, there is no need for that.” Smiled Zeus walking over towards the two of them. “I mean, he is here now and wouldn’t be a shame to go home before seeing more of what my world has to offer?”

 

Ventus turned and sent a beaming smile at Zeus, while Terra hesitated and said “We stick out too much in these clothes Lord Zeus.”

 

“That can be fixed my boy.” Zeus said winking at them, he raised his hand pressing his thumb and pointer finger together and snapped them. The two were covered in a golden colored light. When it cleared Zeus licked his lips.

 

Terra blushed as he felt his clothes change soon he was standing in a white toga, that showed off his pecs and barely covered his ass and cock but he turned scarlet at the sight of Ven in a white toga that did nothing to hide the smaller Teen’s round ass and the thought ran through his head  _ ‘so that is where all his food goes’ _

 

_ ‘I knew it! With those damn hips! He has one hell of an ass!’ _ Zeus mentally cheered as he was so glad he had control over himself, less he was sure he would have popped a stiff one. “Now, shall I give the two of you a tour?”

 

“Uh Lord Zeus should Ven really be dressed like that he is just a kid” Terra asked the god.

 

Zeus hummed rubbing his chin. “You right, he needs something that all children wear here.” He said as he snapped his fingers, and Ven’s toga vanished leaving him standing there naked. “There we go.” 

 

Ven gasped trying to cover his soft cock as Terra stared in confusion and slight attraction.

 

“You see, here children like Ven don't wear clothing it is much prefered that they go around like this.” Zeus said smiling. “That’s not a problem is it?

 

“I guess if it is what is normal he can either go like that or i can take him back to master” Terra said missing the look Zeus shot at Ven’s bare body.

 

“Excellent, then follow me.” He said walking by both boys making sure to use his power to cause the wind to caress and tease their bodies. 

 

As the two walked the wind caressed their cocks making both teens hard and aching leaking pre on the street as they walked, naked boys running around and playing games, teens in togas sometimes joining in.

 

“As you can see.” Zeus said having the wind tease their aching cocks. “We have a rather peaceful place here, safe from the dangers of the outside worlds.” Smiled Zeus. “My power, as well as my brothers and sisters keeps our people safe and happy.” 

 

Both teens groaned, Terra’s hard 9 inch cock tenting his toga, while Ven’s rock solid 5 inch cock bobbed in the air leaking and slinging pre.

 

“Something wrong boys?” Zeus asked making to turn to look at them. “Is something bothering you?” He hid a smile behind a concerned look. While at the same time, the winds that he commanded brushed over Ven’s nipples, swept between Terra’s legs ghosting over his balls. 

 

Both could not help and their hands flew to their aching cocks and started stroking them feverishly eager to take the edge off.

 

Zeus had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he watched the two of them stroke their cocks. “My, my just couldn’t help yourself could you? Was it the heat? Or the feeling of being seen like this for the first time?” The wind continued to glide across their exposed skin, rubbing and caressing their bodies as Zeus commanded it. “Or was it being near me that caused this~?

 

Moaning as the wind caressed their holes the two boys could not stop it and leaned into each other making out as their orgasm washed over them making them shoot their load on each other.

 


	2. Traverse Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone odd days will be posted by famous while i post the even

“Take this!” With a overhead swing, he watched as the creature that had taken his home from him vanished into nothing, panting in exhaustion was a young boy this boy was Sora. Sora is a young teenage boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin from days of tanning on the beach. Sora had been killing these creatures with the weapon-the keyblade his mind whispered- since he had arrived in this world that he had learned was called Traverse Town. He had been spending what felt like hours looking around and asking the townsfolk about how they got here, why they are here, and what the creatures are.

Of course, he had been encountering these creatures every step of the way, but as he did he began to notice that he needed a potion or two and a place to rest to keep himself in top condition. He had been to a few of the shops in the town, and found they had a supply of potions and one of the inns had a room he could use. The problem was however, he had didn’t have enough munny. All he had he had spent back home on his island to help Riku and Kairi set up things they were gonna need for the raft-they couldn’t find everything on the island- so he had seen how some of the creatures had been dropping money so he had been seeking them out hoping to gather up enough munny to get a potion and a room to sleep in.

Sadly, it seemed as if none of the creatures had any one them. No matter how many he destroyed none of them had dropped any money, or even a potion that he had gotten once before. “Come on! There has to be one that has even a single munny on them!” He groaned as he continued towards another district. 

Off in a back alley, a group of boys were laughing and saying. “I made 1000 munny today.” “That is nothing Sam got 2000 munny from one hour.” “Yeah.” all the loud cheering and talking drew Sora’s attention.

Sora came to a stop, the sounds of the boys talking catching his attention. What really caught him, was the amount of money they were all talking about having gathered. “Hey!” He called running towards them. “Hey, how did you guys get that munny?”

The group told Sora quickly how they earned munny but it left him confused so one boy said “Go tell Leon, the brown haired guy with all the leather, You want to learn to turn a trick” one boy said before they all rushed off.

Sora was confused, crossing his arms over his chest he looked towards the sky. “Guess I better find this Leon guy.” He said turning tail and heading off into the town. He asked around, hoping to find this Leon the boys had told him about.

Leon leaned on the wall and kept an eye out for more heartless as he waited for the Keyblade wielder to show up.

“Hey!” A voice called catching his attention, It was Sora he was running towards the brown haired male. Panting, he came to a stop before him. “Y-Your Leon right?”

Leon gave a sharp nod of his head as he mentally evaluated the boy ‘nice body, tight ass, small bulge so must be a decent size, most likely a virgin’.

Sora squirmed as he stood there, under Leon’s gaze. A gaze that had brought a small, but cute blush to his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. “Uh, the other guys...they said for me to ask you how to.” he paused and thought about it. “Turn a trick?”

“Follow me” Leon said standing and making his way to his hotel room the small brown haired boy right behind him as they moved.

Sora followed right after him, confusion clear in his eyes as he was lead towards the hotel he had asked about staying in. “Uh, what are we doing back here?”

“I am going to show you how to turn a trick to earn money, by being your first customer how does 4000 munny sound to you,” Leon said opening the door and holding it for the teen.

Sora’s eyes went wide in shock. “4000 munny?!” He gasped. “That- that sounds perfect!” he said almost bouncing for joy before stopping. “Wait, customer? What am I going to be doing?” he said entering the room.

“It is Easy but you have to do everything I say and If you don't question me at all I will Double the Munny,” Leon said closing and locking the door behind him.

Sora was a little suspicious at first, but at the offer of double the munny, he nodded. “Ok.” He replied.

“Okay first off I need you to strip naked and remember no questioning it,” Leon said sitting on the bed his legs spread showing the huge bulge in his pants.

Sora’s cheeks burned, but he nodded. Slowly, he began to strip out of his clothes, shedding his jacket letting it fall to the ground and then grabbed at his shirt pulling it up over his head. As he did, he was unknowingly giving Leon a strip show, his shirt pulling up to expose his lean taunt and flat stomach and chest, his dime size perky dust tan nipples. Tossing his shirt aside, he began undoing his belt, and pants grabbing them and sliding them down his rather shapely hips-something that Riku always made fun of him for having hips as he did- he let them slide down his legs and stepped out of them.

He now stood before Leon, naked as the day he was born. Sora had not one tan line on him showing just how much he tanned when he was on the island, his soft 7 incher hung limply on his rather hefty looking balls.

Leon gave a whistle as he shed his own shirt and undid his pants showing off his thick muscles and huge bulge to the Virgin Teen and motioned him closer.

Sora’s cheeks burned brightly, as he slowly approached him. Swallowing visibly as he stood before him. “U-uh, what’s next?” he asked trying to not look at the bulge in the older man’s pants.

“Next we touch each other” Leon said ghosting a hand down Sora’s back and cupping the teen’s round ass.

Leon’s fingers almost sank into Sora’s ass, from all the training he had done on the island had done the boy some good. Sora’s ass was round, firm, and had a slight jiggle to it. Gasping, Sora bit his lip he slowly reached out and ran his hand along Leon’s chest sliding it down towards his bulge.

“Go ahead you can pull them down and free your new friend to play,” Leon said his voice heavy as his hand rubbed the round ass it held gripping and flexing around the plump posterior.

Sora flushed deeply, Leon’s voice sending shivers down his spine. His hand shakily reached down, grabbing his pants and slowly pulled them down, unknowing pushing his ass back into Leon’s hands. As he pulled his pants down his eyes went wide. “W-Whoa.”

With the pants no longer holding it down Leon’s 14-inch cock stood tall the head wet with pre and the balls hung low the size of grapefruit each.

“Y-Your so big.” Sora’s blue eyes were wide in shock. His hand grabbed Leon’s cock, flushing feeling it pulse in his hand and throbbed. “W-What should I do?”

“Give the head a kiss and slowly stroke the rest of it,” Leon said his finger now rubbing over the puckered virgin hole hidden by the round cheeks.

Sora shivered, slowly he bent over until he was face to face with Leon’s cock, his ass now pressed against the older males hands. He licked his lips, before pressing them to the tip of Leon’s head and kissed it, his hand slowly stroking the shaft of the cock.

A small spurt of pre shot out of Leon onto Sora’s lips as Leon moaned and said: “Take the head in your mouth and suck it like a lollipop but no teeth.”

Sora’s lips parted, slowly taking the head into his mouth tongue lapping at the tip tasing the precum. His eyes widen slightly, the taste of Leon’s pre was something Sora couldn’t describe but if he could it would be nothing short of amazing, his tongue continued to lap at Leon’s piss slit his head bobbing up and down slowly and surely as he did his best to keep his teeth from touching Leon’s cock.

Moaning Leon smirked and pulled a small vial from his discarded shirt and poured it onto his hand and Sora’s ass slowly letting him work the first finger into the virgin heat.

Sora jumped, his ass on instinct tightening up and clenched around Leon’s fingers. He made a sound of surprise around Leon’s cock as he took more of it into his mouth. 

“Relax it will feel good” Leon said in a soothing voice as he rubbed Sora’s hair.

Sora nodded, going back to sucking on Leon’s cock. He hummed around it, and what he didn’t have in his mouth he pumped with his hand slowly moving it along the shaft as he continued to lick and tease the head, pulling back to run his tongue across the tip.

Slowly Leon worked the virgin hole open thinking. ‘I can’t wait to have this kid sink on to my cock, I will turn him into a grade A slut’.

Sora’s hole twitched slowly opening up as Leon’s fingers scissored his hole opened. His fingers pushed in deeper scraping and rubbing against his rectum. Sora groaned as his ass clenched around Leon’s fingers almost trapping them inside of him

“Okay kid I think you are ready for the Main Event,” Leon said pulling his fingers out of the stretched hole and wiping them on a cloth before lifting Sora off his cock and moving him so the saliva soaked cock was pressing on the lubed and stretched hole.

Sora’s blue eyes-which had grown a tad darker from the small sparks of arousal in them making his once ocean blue eyes turn into a more sapphire shade of blue- as he looked down at Leon’s cock. “T-That’s going in there?” he gasped. “B-But, i-is it even going to fit? H-how is it even going to go in there?” 

Leaning in Leon kissed the boy as he started pushing into the tight hole moaning as he mapped the kid's mouth with his tongue.

“Hmm!” Sora’s body shook as he let out a moan into the kiss, having not expected the sudden surge of pain that went through his body from having Leon’s thick cock pushing into his ass. His ass despite being lubed by Leon and worked open clenched around his cock as inch after inch vanished inside of him.

Leon groaned as the clenching heat swallowed all of his cock leaving the boy a panting red-faced mess as he broke the kiss.

“I-It hurts.” Whined Sora, his blush making him look all the cuter even as he wiggled in Leon’s arms, his ass clenching around his cock. “T-To much.” His ass squeezed and constricted around Leon’s cock like an iron clad vice his nails digging into Leon’s shoulders.

“Relax and calm down,” Leon said staying still and letting the teen get used to it.

Sora closed his eyes, trying to get used to the feeling of the thick cock inside of him. His eyes screwed shut, as his breathing slowed, his blush faded but still left his cheeks tinged red. His ass began to relax its grip that it had on the older males cock.

“When you are ready try to move your hips,” Leon said gently rubbing Sora’s hips and pulling him into another searing kiss.

Sora moaned softly into the kiss, his ass finally having relaxed enough that he began to try and do as Leon instructed. Slowly, he moved his hips pulling himself off of Leon’s cock and then pushing himself back down.

Leon moaned and leaned back letting the teen ride him.

The flares of pain that he had felt before, began to fade away as he began to get used to the feeling of Leon’s cock inside of him. His thrust began to pick up small amounts of speed as the pain was nothing more than a dull notice in the back of his mind. A small whimper escaped his slightly parted lips as he went down at a certain angle and gasped sharply ass clenching, as white danced before his vision. “Aaah!”

Soon, Leon knew the boy was a born slut so reaching out he gripped the bouncing hips and helped speed them up.

Sora’s head fell back, his eyes were half opened staring at the ceiling, slack-jawed with his lips parted tongue hanging out like a panting dog. Pleasure burned through Sora’s body, ass constricting around Leon’s cock each time he came down, and he felt it push and stab at the bundle of nerves inside of him that sent flashes of white through his vision. “A-aaaah! T-This...s-soo! Aaaah!” he panted out in absolute bliss.

Soon both males were on the edge of their orgasm and with a final kiss, they both fell over the edge.

“Hmmm!” Sora moaned into the kiss, ass clenching down around Leon’s cock as his eyes snapped open when he had closed them he didn’t know. His cock twitched and sprayed rope and ropes of cum all over his and Leon’s stomach and chest painting them white with his cum.

Leon groaned unloading deep in the kid filling his bowels with white hot sticky cum, before falling back on the bed a panting teen on his chest so he asked: “So kid what is your name?”

“S-Sora.” gasped the brown haired boy. “My name is Sora.”


	3. 3. Roxas's Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas finally goes to the beach for a vacation, the only thing is it's a nude beach and it's his first time there and a few guys are more than happy to help him relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings~ It's ya boy Famous here back with another chapter of mine and Dragon's 30 days of Kingdom hearts~ so like always we do not own any of the character's cause trust me if I did oh Kingdom hearts would be nothing but pure smut of all my good bois and a certain older bastard would be six feet under.

Lush white sand stretched out next to crystal clear blue waters, waves gently lapping at the fine sand as the clear blue sky stretched out overhead, white fluffy clouds lazily drifting about providing spots of shade here and there from the bright sun. the smell of salt filled the air from the water and combined with the smells of grills, freshly flavored snow cones, ice cream, and suntan lotion. The sound of laughter, the gentle waves and sizzling meat filled the summer air.

 

Looking at the beach, a blond haired blue eyed teen smiled. “Finally, I have been wanting to get to the beach.” He smiled. The blond was Roxas, Roxas has bright blue eyes, a muscular build, and golden blond hair. His hair is spiky, as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, while the back is smoother and flakier. “I have been trying to get here for weeks and finally after so long, and so many jobs, I am here!” He cheered as he moved towards the bathroom and began changing.

 

After a few moments, he came back out. Instead of his usual outfit the blond had given it up for something new. A pair of tight form fitting black trunks, the trunks that hugged his body outlining the blonds crotch and his perfectly round firm bubble like ass. His upper body was left bare, exposing his muscular upper torso bare, flat toned stomach a small developing four pack of abs and dusty nipples for all to see. “Now, lets hit the water.”

 

Standing next to the changing area was Hayner and Pence both boys were naked with Pence sporting a surprising 9-inch soft cock and Hayner a fat 8-inch soft cock. “Uh, dude did you not listen when we warned you,” Hayner asked looking at Roxas.

 

“Listen to what?” Roxas asked, his bright blue eyes filled with confusion. “You told me we were going to the beach.” He said. “What was there to know? And why are you guys naked?” He asked. 

 

“This is a nude beach no clothes allowed” Pence explained for Roxas.

 

“A-A what?!” Roxas’s cheeks burned as he looked around, and he saw that Pence was right everywhere he looked around and saw that everyone was indeed naked not a single article of clothing in sight. “Uh….” He felt his brain shut down completely, he never had been to the beach let alone a nude one so it was all a little overwhelming.

 

“So go take those shorts off before we do it for you,” Hayner said laughing as he wrapped an arm around Roxas’s neck.

 

Roxas’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. “But, I…” He couldn’t form a sentence. “I-I don't know...I mean I don't’ think it's needed.” 

 

Moving quickly Pence ripped Roxas’s shorts down leaving the blushing boy naked next to Hayner.

 

Roxas’s eyes widen, his hands flying down to his crotch as his blush spread down to his neck. “H-Hayner! Come on! Please” He said, the boy's body had stark tan lines all over. “Give me back my trunks!” 

 

“Oh man it is a full moon,” Hayner said laughing at how pale Roxas’s ass was.

 

“S-Shut up!” Roxas hissed. “I don't get much sun! So sue me!” 

 

“Oh is someone shy,” Hayner asked grabbing Roxas’s arms and pulling them away.

 

Roxas’s crotch was small, at least 2 ½  inches long laying on top of his balls. “H-Hanyer! Stop! Knock it off!” He whined trying to pull his hands away from Hayner to hide his small cock. 

 

“Oh it is cute no need to be shy” Hayner said moving so his chest was to Roxas’s back and his arms held up giving everyone a clear view.

 

“N-No! Hayner! Please!” Whined Roxas, his blush had stained his cheeks a crimson red, a color that moved down his neck. “S-Stop!” His small pecker twitched, he could feel people staring at him and it was making him whine. “C-come on! This is embarrassing!” 

 

The position they were in made Hayner’s soft cock rub between Roxas’s plump ass as the boy wiggled and tried to get free.

 

“H-Hayne! P-please!” Begged Roxas, wriggling around in his hold. “S-Stop let me go.” He could feel the boys cock between his ass cheeks and it was getting a reaction from him. “Please I-I don't anyone to see it!”

 

Moving forward Pence made Roxas shut up by kissing the blond and grinding their crotches together, “I think it suits you perfectly” Pence said after breaking the kiss.

 

Roxas whined shivering from a feeling he didn’t know. “H-How does it s-suits me?” He whined. “I-It’s small, I can’t even use a freaking urinal without being teased!” he closed his eyes. “So how does it suit me?”

 

“It is cute like you are,” Pence said before Hayner added, “And it pairs with this nice thick ass Perfectly.”

 

Roxas’s cock twitched, slowly rising up standing tall but not gaining an inch at all. His small cock twitched and throbbed, a pearl of precum dripping down his shaft. “C-Cute?” He gasped as the comment sent a wonderful feeling through his body.

 

“I could just eat it up,” Hayner said as Pence dropped to his knees and did just that taking Roxas completely into his mouth.

 

“P-Pence!” squealed Roxas squirming, unknowingly grinding his ass back against Hayner’s cock. “A-aaah! S-saaaa!” he bucked his small pecker leaking pre into Pence’s mouth.

 

Soon Hayner started to grind his hardening cock into the plump flesh moaning in Roxas’s ear.

 

“H-Hanyer! P-Pence!” Roxas cried, arching his back pushing-no grinding against Pence’s face as he pushed back against Hayner rocking back and forth against the two of them. Moans spilling from his lips as he desperately tried to hold them back.

 

Reaching back Pence moved Hayner’s aching shaft so the leaking head was pushing on the virgin hole and slowly Hayner pushed in moaning.

 

“H-Hayner! H-Hayner!” Roxas cried feeling the blonds cock push into his ass. “O-Oh god! H-Hayner! I-It! Your cock! Aaaah!” he whined, every breath louder than the last one.

 

With a pop, Hayner entered virgin territory that gripped his cock in a velvet vice.

 

Roxas choked on his scream, resulting in a high pitch-sob his back arching straight up. He howled before going lax his ass clenching around Hayner’s cock while he came, spraying his load into Pence’s mouth much to his embarrassment. “P-Pence! I-I’m s-sorry I-I couldn’t stop myself.”

 

Swallowing the load Pence stood up kissed Roxas while rubbing his hard 10-inch cock against the blonds stretched hole

 

Roxas’s eyes widen in disbelief. “W-What...P-Pence?” He asked through broken whimpers looking at his friend as he could feel his cock rubbing against his already filled hole. “W-Wait p-please...I-I can’t take two!”  

 

Slowly Pence pushed in moaning at the tightness and having to resist slamming in with a single thrust.

 

“T-two!” Roxas whined he could feel both cocks pushing against his insides, forcing his walls to spread apart as he whimpered. “Too much! Too much!”’ He was shaking in pleasure, panting, and from the feeling of the ones who could hear him watching. Having his two friends inside of him, both of them popping his cherry, while they were right here in the open...it was a major turn on for him his small cock twitching like mad.

 

Soon both boys were balls deep not caring that they had attracted a crowd as they slowly fucked their friend keeping his small cock out of view.

 

Roxas moaned arching his back, crying out in rapture feeling both his friends inside of him thrusting into his ass with all they had, making him moan and mewl in bliss. 

 

As the crowd cheered Hayner and Pence started thrusting into the now stretched out hole moaning in pleasure.

 

“Damn look at them go.” “Talk about a free show.” “Now this is amazing.” “Damn! Am I glad I came to the beach!” Roxas could hear the crowd and he moaned and blushed, his small cock twitching and smearing pre against Pence’s stomach. 

 

Each thrust rocked Roxas’s body and pushed him towards the edge.

 

Roxas’s eyes were shut tight, a blush tainting his cheeks, his mouth wide open, mewling and whimpering as he tilted his head back resting on Hayner’s shoulder. “S-So close! G-Gonna Cum! Ne-Need to cum!”

 

Leaning in the three shared a kiss as they approached the edge of no return.

 

Roxas soon reached his climax, with a mewling moaning scream, cumming all over his and Pence’s stomach. He breathed and panted. Letting the last few moments of his climax take over him, as he fell back leaning back against Hayner, but his ass clenched around their cocks like a iron vice.

 

Grunting both boys filled Roxas with their hot cum making his stomach swell slightly.

 

Roxas shivered, mewling again as he lifted his hand up and let it rest on his cum bloated belly. “S-So much, s-s-so much cum soooo~ good.” He smiled his cheeks still tainted red.

 


	4. Day 4:Pet Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel proves to Roxas his true loyalty lies with his blond friend

“No one would miss me.” Roxas snapped over his shoulder, his blue eyes were harden into chips of ice. His resolve was made and he was not going to stick around and be lied to for the rest of his life. So here he was, he had gathered what little belongings he had-which was few to none- and left the castle, he didn’t look back not when he beat Saix and left him out cold on the ground, and not now when Axel stood behind him aiming to get him to not leave, he was going to find his own answers, even if that meant going against the organization. But, he was willing to do it and he was going to make sure nothing stood in his way. 

“That's not True I would miss you,” Axel said a hand clenching at his own chest as he stared after the small blond.

Roxas paused, he had to have been hearing things if he was then he could have sworn he had heard Axel say he was going to miss him. “What did you say.” He asked turning back to look at him. 

“I said I would miss you,” Axel said once more with more conviction as he moved closer to Roxas.

“Your lying,” Roxas said, his eyes narrowing. “How can you sit there and say that after everything that has happened?” he snapped. 

“I have never done anything to hurt you I am your friend Roxas and to prove it if you really want to Go I will Go with you,” Axel said staring into the ice blue eyes.

“What?” Roxas’s eyes widen as he looked at Axel. “You're serious about this?” He asked hesitantly. “You would actually go with me?” 

“Yes,” Axel said nodding his head his eyes gleaming with an untold emotion.

Roxas wanted to believe him, he really did he wanted to believe Axel. But, his paranoia was getting the better of him. “...If you're serious then you are going to have to prove it.” Roxas said, his mouth moving before his brain could catch up with what he said. “You are going to have to prove to me that you are serious.”

“How?” was all Axel said a serious look on his face.

Roxas looked at Axel, he was thinking of something anything to get Axel to show him how much he was being truthful. “Strip,” Roxas commanded. “And I don't just mean your coat I mean everything else as well.”

With no hesitation, Axel started shedding his clothes showing off his lean tall body and defined features as he moved.

Roxas stood back, watching Axel strip his eyes following his every moment looking for any sign that he was going to stop and go back to the organization. 

Finally, Axel stood naked his soft 7-inch cock hanging over full nuts and his crotch was surprisingly smooth not a hair in sight.

Roxas was surprised, but he didn’t show it. “Ok, that’s still not enough.” He said. “I’m going to need more proof.” He said, and then an Idea struck him he had remembered the time in Twilight Town when he and Luxord had gone on a mission, and when they had passed into a section of the town that was called the “Red Dawn” Section. To make a long story short Luxord had explained to the younger nobody what sex was and what all the stores in that district were. “And I know the perfect way to do it.” He said opening up a Dark Corridor. “Follow me.”

Axel followed behind Roxas leaving his clothes on the ground as the two disappeared.

The two of them appeared in Twilight Town, but not in Station Square but in the “Red Dawn” Section right outside the same store that Luxord had taken Roxas into to teach him about sex. “Come on.” He said motioning for Axel to go in first.

Entering the store Axel was surprised to find it was a gay sex shop.

The entire store reeked of sex as if a massive orgy had taken place just a few seconds before they entered the store. All the porn videos on the shelves were either soft, hardcore or extreme hardcore. There was a massive selection of porn magazines that were labeled different genres such as bestiality with the image of a brown haired teen being screwed by a large white dog, to tentacles, and cum shots with the picture of a blond sitting surrounded by multiple cocks and he was covered in cum. Not to mention, the huge amount of different kinds of sex toys that littered the floor like some kind of disturbed kids playroom. 

All in all, to Roxas the place had not changed since the last time he had been there. “Place looks just about the same since the last time I was here.”

“What now Roxas?” Axel asked standing there naked and trying not to get hard.

Roxas was silent for a moment, then he took a deep breath. “Hey! You half dead asshole!” Roxas yelled. “Get your lazy ass up! You got customers waiting for you! And don't make me come back there and wake you up! Cause nothing will stop me from beating your ass black and blue like before!”

“What the fucking hell did you say to me!” Yelled an even louder voice from the back of the store. “You wanna say that to my fucking face you short ass, bitch ass, little piss ant?!” Walking from the back of the shop was a man. This male has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore no shirt, had bandages wrapped around his stomach, wore maroon pants with long, black sandals. 

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. “You heard me, after all the last time I was here I kicked your ass so bad that you walked with a limp.” He smirked. “If I recall, everyone in the district thought you had gotten your ass taken by someone with a massive cock who put your bitch ass in his place, like the messy little bottom bitch you are.”

Axel gaped switching between the two males not even noticing the one looking at his naked body.

The taller male sneered before he broke out laughing. “It’s good to see you short shit.” He smirked, as he took an eyeful of Axel. “Who’s the naked red haired stiff piece of shit?”

Roxas sighed. “Axel, meet Hidan the owner of this disgusting little hovel he calls his home and sex shop.” 

“Fuck you blondie, fuck you right up the ass with a 39 and a half foot spiked dildo.” Spat Hidan. “What’s he doing in my shop.” 

“Remember how you asked me if I wanted a Pet?” Roxas asked, getting a nod from Hidan. “Well, he is the one who agreed to be my pet.”

“Get the fuck out,” Hidan said his eyes wide. “This is the guy you want?” He asked looking Axel over again, “He’s a fucking Wimpey ass string bean!” He said. “Why the flying fucking shit eating hell would you want him?”

Roxas gave him a hard look. “He is or was my best friend,” Roxas said, making Axel flinch at how he changed is to was. “And he hid a lot of things from me regarding some personal business.” He huffed. “So, in order to make it better, he’s willing to do anything to make up for it.”

Hidan was silent, looking between Roxas and Axel then he let out an annoyed grunt. “Whatever, I still fucking owe you for taking care of those jobs for me the last few times you came by.” he shrugged. “You know where the gear is, you know what to do, there is a room for you to use filled with stuff.” He smirked. “Make sure to own this little bitch.”

“Trust me,” Roxas smirked, his blue eyes gleaming. “I plan to do that and oh so much more,” he said as he took a room key from Hidan. “Come on Axel, it’s time for a little...fun.” he chuckled-no giggled and it was a giggle that sounded like it belonged to the deceased 12th member of the organization. 

Axel shivered as he moved into the room as ordered by his apparent new master.


	5. Day 5. Monsterous heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the world of Monster's Inc Sora due to his age goes into a rut and desperate to get some relief he gets Sully to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the character's used as they belong to their respective creators.

Their mission had been simple, go to the new world along the new road that had opened up. Collect intel about the number of new heartless, and possible sightings of the newly revived Organization 13 that had been spotted moving in and out of the world. A Simple mission, one that didn’t seem any different from the ones they had done so long ago in the past, with the magic of their clothes their appearance had changed to match the appearance of the ones who inhabited the world and to maintain the natural order.

 

Upon landing, they had quickly discovered that they were in a world of monsters. And their appearance had changed to match the ones who lived their. Sora, being Sora had no issue with his new look. As he was mostly the same, he still had his on his black jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front.. His gloves are replaced with gauntlets that are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs. The palms of his hands are exposed. 

 

The key difference however was that he had physically changed, his human body replace with a tall bipedal cat like monster, his once smooth tan skin replaced with dark grey with black stripes like a tiger, even his face was more cat like and his hair was more fur than it was hair. They had been searching through the world, taking out heartless after heartless left and right to keep the people safe. During their little adventure, they had come across two monsters,  James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Michael "Mike" Wazowski. 

 

Sully  physically resembles a humanoid bear, and his body is covered in light teal fur, with the stomach area fur being a light shade of blue. He also has purple polka dots, which are part of his fur’s color scheme. It is not known what color Sulley’s skin is, but his palms imply that his skin is generally the same color as his fur. On both sides of Sulley’s temple lay a pair of whitish beige, devilish horns. His limbs are muscular, and his two arms are significantly longer than his two legs. Sulley has four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot, with thick and sharp brown claws being present on all of his digits. He has a pair of blue eyes, with eyebrows of a darker teal to compliment them. Sulley’s mouth hides a set of large, sharp teeth. He also has a big reptilian tail with a line of brownish spikes that starts from his stubby neck.

 

Mike has light green skin and two small horns on his head. He only has one eye, which is large and takes up most of his face. He wears a retainer. His body is a spherical shape. His thin arms and legs are attached to either side of his torso. 

 

Together, they ventured through their world taking out Heartless while trying to solve the mystery about why they were appearing. Sadly, as they went on with their mission Sora began to notice something, his body began to feel strange. It started as just a small itch on the back of his neck, then it began to move through his entire body making him pant and fan himself. Once or twice he had to ask Donald to use Blizzard on him because of how hot he was getting. Potions, Either’s, Elixers, nothing worked to quell the heat that was spreading through his body nothing seem to stop it, and according to Donald, he wasn’t under some sort of attack from any Heartless. So he was left confused, hot and bothered, unable to tell what was wrong with himself. 

 

And, it only seemed to get worse when he and Sully had gotten separated from the rest of the group. “J-Just give..me..a sec,” Sora said between deep gulps of air, his skin felt like it was on fire, and nothing he did seemed to work on cooling him down.

 

Sniffing the air Sully let out a purr of pleasure as his eyes dilated and his mouth started watering turning towards Sora Sully breathed in even deeper letting out a guttural moan of pleasure.

 

Sora noticed Sully acting strange and frowned. “S-Sully?” He asked slowly approaching him. “H-hey, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

 

“You smell so good.” Sully moaned as he nuzzled Sora moaning at the scent of a virgin omega’s first heat, the pheromones making his head go fuzzy.

 

“I-I do?” Sora asked confused looking himself over. “I don't smell anything-” Sora stopped, as he had made the mistake of taking a small whiff of Sully. As soon as he did, a whimpering purr came from deep within his chest, a sudden rush of pleasure enveloped him like his nerves were being fried by nothing but pure pleasure. A rush of fluids suddenly flooded from his ass all down the back of his legs making a small puddle on the ground, a sweet smell filling the air. “W-W-what’s going on.” Asked a blushing Sora still feeling the fluids drip from his ass, 

 

“You are in heat and need to mate” Sully growled out his own aching 16-inch cock hardening and leaking pre as he pulled Sora against him and rubbed the massive cock on the young monster.

 

Sora whimpered, Sully’s scent was overwhelming him driving him crazy making him moan and lean against him, his chest heaving as he felt his own twitching weeping 6-inch cock rub against’s sully’s. “N-nyaaaa~” 

 

Reaching down Sully rubbed the aching shaft and slowly worked a finger into Sora’s leaking hole moaning as he leaned in to kiss the teen.

 

Sora’s only visible eye closed, his hole easily taking Sully’s inside. His hole so warm, wet, and inviting as it hugged and squeezed his fingers. The kiss with Sully swallowing his moaning mewling sound of pleasure, his hands grabbing at the older and larger monster’s fur.

 

Slowly Sully worked the soaked virgin hole open as he rubbed his aching cock against sora’s.

“S-Sully!” Squealed Sora pulling back from the kiss. “Sully!” He whined pushing back against his fingers, quaking in rapture as he choked back a sob his body burning with more raw heat and desire as the slick was flowing from his ass slicking up Sully’s fingers and making the puddle under him bigger.

 

Pulling his fingers out Sully lined up his cock and slowly started pushing into the tight virgin heat with a roar.

 

Sora whined, every breath louder than the last. He had never, not once in his life been this full before, but now with Sully inside of him his body ached and his cock was doing the perfect impression of a leaking faucet. 

 

Sully groaned at how tight sora was around his leaking cock slowly rocking his hips and filling more of the teen up with cock till he was balls deep.

 

Sora’s walls were easily shoved open by Sully’s cock gripping, squeezing it wanting to get everything it could from the massive monster cock inside of him. Each wave of pleasure ran back and forth from Sora’s brain to his dick until he was mewling and moaning without pause, his head thrown back.

 

Sully moaned getting into his rut and pounding Sora as hard as he could fucking his hole into the shape of his cock permanently.

 

Sora’s body trembled against Sully, his cock was throbbing as his ass fluttered and flexed around the cock inside of him, his moans having changed into needy mewls as he pushed back against his thrust.

 

Soon the floor below the two of them was covered in the mixture of Sora’s juice, pre, and Sully’s pre.

 

Sora’s claws dug into Sully’s arms, his mouth fell open as a symphony of moans came from him. He shook his head, in a effort to keep it clear from the heat plaguing him, “S-Sully! F-Fuck! Nyaaaa!..n-need!...Sully Please!” He went right back to moaning and mewling almost pathetically, wildly thrusting his hips back and forth against Sully’s thrust.

 

Grunting Sully started power slamming Sora as he approached his orgasm, intent on breeding the teen.

 

“Sully! Sully! Sully!” Sora’s body spasmed in physical and mental ecstasy, his tongue hanging out his eyes as tears of pleasure cascaded down his face. “P-Please! Oh! Oh! Please! Do it! Please!” 

 

With a roar Sully started spilling his load deep in Sora’s guts.

 

Sora withered and mewled against Sully, white had engulfed his mind as he felt Sully give small thrust of his cock to ride out his climax. With each shot that filled him, Sora had found his own climax not long after panting himself and sully’s fur white with his cum which had reduced him to a puddle of moans and whines resting against sully.

 


	6. Filling The Void

Sora was not sure how he got into this situation, it had been a simple plan the nobodies had been following them through the world so Sora had the idea for them to split up hoping that the nobodies would split up as well and thus thin out their numbers. Donald had been against the idea as had Goofy, but Sora had managed to convince them that he would be able to convince them that it would work...it had worked too well because as soon as they had split up a horde of dusk were chasing after him. “I swear, Donald won’t let me hear the end of this.”

Countless Dusks chased after Sora attacking and wearing him down, their attacks damaging his clothes and slowly but surely stripping him naked.

By the time he had managed to get to a preferred location, he was naked. His entire outfit was destroyed nothing was left as he stood Keyblade in hand, his sun-kissed tan skin from his days sunbathing on the island exposed to the open air, he stood in his usual stance his soft 6-inch cock swaying with his apple size balls. His round, firm, supple, bouncing, perfectly bubble but on display, as were his quarter sized nipples, his now bare body perfectly exposing the muscular physique he had built up from all the training and fighting he had done over the years.

Slowly the dusks grew in size till they were the same size as Sora and opened their mouths revealing the empty insides before resuming their attack.

Sora attacked, doing his best to fight back not at all bothered by the fact he was fighting while naked, his cock and balls swaying around in the wind. He fought valiantly, using his skills with his keyblade along with his magic to combat them. 

In a lucky move, one dusk managed to knock Sora off his feet, making the teen land on his round ass.

“Oof!” Sora gasped landing roughly on the ground. “D-dammit.” He cursed as he raised his Keyblade in defense against the Dusk.

Instead of going for his head the Dusk flipped on its back and opened its mouth wide before launching its body at Sora’s feet.

“H-hey! What are you doing!” Sora gasped kicking his feet swinging his Keyblade around as he did his best to scramble away from Dusk. “Get back! Get away!”

Slowly the Dusk started sliding and working it’s way up the tan body, it’s thin form filling out as it devoured Sora.

“Stop It! get off!” Sora struggled fought against the Dusk, his body thrashing around trying to everything he could to get the nobody off him. “Get off! Get off!” 

Soon the dusk swallowed Sora’s all the way up to his waist.

Sora had begun to attack the Dusk with his Keyblade, hoping that he could get it to vanished before it finished doing whatever it was trying to do. “Come on! Get off! Enough already!” he snapped as he attacked it once again.

Working harder the Dusk swallowed Sora’s cock letting it’s insides pleasure the teen to stop his struggles.

“Wh-oooh!” Sora gasped his body jerking as he felt the sudden flare of pleasure go through his body. “S-Stooooh!” He moaned his grip on his Keyblade letting up as he had stopped attacking hoping to focus on not being eaten

Soon the Dusk had reached Sora’s chest leaving only his arms and head outside.

“N-No!” He whined as he shivered biting his lip, tears appeared at the corner of his eyes as the pleasure fought with the fear he felt as he tried to do something to get free, he tried his keyblade his magic but nothing was working.

Sucking harder the Dusk tried to finish devouring Sora only for his arms to get in the way.

Seeing that the Dusk couldn’t continue, Sora used this chance to grab its head and mouth. Using what strength he had he began to try to pry the Dusk off of him and push it off his body.   
Y-You are not eating me!”

Opening wider at the right moment the Dusk let Sora himself slide his arms into it’s body.

“N-No! No no no!” Sora sobbed as he clawed at the Dusk’s mouth trying with all his might to pull himself out of its mouth.

With a final push the Dusk swallowed Sora snapping its mouth shut over the panicking keyblade wielders face.

Inside of the Dusk, Sora sobbed and clawed at the inside of its body screaming to be let out as he tried everything he could to get free from the inside of the dusk. As he did he could see nothing around him, just darkness.


	7. Day 7. Herc’s New Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hercules is given a new training regimen by Phil, he is unsure how to go about doing it and Ven offer's to give him a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Herc’s New Training Session 

 

Ventus or Ven knew a lot of things, one never bother Aqua when she was frowning and her eyes was twitching-Terra told him he would tell him what that meant when he got older- the second, was to not bother the Master about his scars as he got real quiet and creepy looking about them, the third when Aqua was twitchy don't eat her favorite foods-Terra had once and Aqua had beat him down something fierce before patting Ven on the head and going on her merry way, Ven had never known Terra could bend at that angel. And, lastly the one thing he had learned on his adventure was something simple, normal was overrated and from what he had all seen that was true, but now here on the world known as The Olympus Coliseum he was sure normal was dead.  

 

He had been on this world for no longer than a day and yet he had seen so many things. Right now, he was watching a lanky orange haired bronze skinned teen pull several large greek columns, by himself with nothing but rope and his bare hands. This teen was his newest friend, Hercules and to say the teen was strong was an understatement. Herc was training to become a hero, and to do that he had to go through his trainer Phil’s training routine.   

 

Hercules groaned as he did the main part of his normal workout routine, but his mind was focused on the second part that Phil had told him about ‘Hero Rule 34: A hero must be willing to serve in any way asked’

 

Ven could tell that something was bothering Herc, normally he would have finished the workout by now, but he was lagging. “Hey Herc.” He said approaching the teen. “You alright?”

 

“Just thinking how i am supposed to do the second part of training” Herc said smiling at the blond.

 

Ven smiled back at him, admiring how determined Herc was to becoming a hero. “What is it? I mean it must be something pretty big to throw you off your game.”

 

Blushing Herc explained it to Ven and stared at the ground as he talked.

 

“Herc?” Ven asked moving closer to him frowning. “Hey come on, If it's that hard I can help you with it.”

 

‘’We would have to have sex” Herc said blushing bright red as he looked up at Ven.

 

Ven paused, his blue eyes wide and his cheeks slowly going from tan to pink to red. “S-Sex? W-what does that have to do with your training?”

 

“Hero Rule 34: A hero must be willing to serve in any way asked” Herc said with a small smile on his lips

 

“T-That’s some rule.” Ven said running a hand through his hair, he was weighing his options between leaving it alone and helping Herc. In the end, his heart won out. “Well….if that is what it takes then I’ll help.”

 

“Thanks Ven” Herc said reaching up and pulling the pin that held his toga together letting it drop to the ground and pool around his feet revealing his thin but well built body, dusky pink nipples, abs and his soft 12 inch cock with melon size nuts.

 

Ven’s jaw dropped as he caught sight of Herc’s cock, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. ‘ _ A-And I thought Terra was big, but wow! Just wow!’  _ He thought to himself as he looked over the rest of Herc’s body.

 

“So do you want me to top or bottom?” Herc asked shuffling his feet and making his cock sway.

 

“Uh..you can top on this one.” Said Ven as he was staring at Herc’s cock, and licking his suddenly dry lips.

 

“Uh you need to strip too Ven” Herc pointed out as he moved closer to the blonde.

 

Ven nodded, shaking himself from his self induced trance and began stripping from his clothing. Once the last article, Ven stood before Herc naked as the day he was born. Unlike Her, Ven was more lean with thin muscle built for speed, as his legs having more muscle then his upper body proved that, but he didn’t lack them no he had upper body muscles showing off how much he worked out, his dusty tan nipples,  a small developed four pack, as behind him was his round, firm, bubble like ass, and between his legs were a pair of apple size balls and his already hard throbbing 7 incher.

 

Moving forward Herc leaned in and gave Ven a kiss while pressing their bodies together and cupping the tight ass with his strong hands.

 

Ven moaned, his eyes wide before they slowly closed as he kneed pressing himself tighter against Herc as he pushed his ass back against his hands, while his own roamed over Herc’s body pressing and rubbing his developing muscles.

 

Moaning into the kiss Herc felt his cock slowly harden to it’s full thirteen inches and grow to as thick as Ven’s wrist.

 

Ven pulled back to look down at Herc’s cock and he had to stifle a moan as his own cock basically began weeping pre at the sight of Herc’s cock. “Y-Your so big.” Ven said breathlessly as he felt himself get weak in the knees. 

 

“I need to prep you first” Herc said lifting Ven off his feet and turning the boy so his ass was in the hero in trainings face.

 

Ven yelped as he was literally manhandled by the teen, his mind having forgotten that Herc was stronger than he appeared. His cheeks dusted pink from his position. “P-Prep me?”

 

Leaning forward Herc swiped his tongue over Ven’s virgin hole.

 

“H-herc!” Squealed Ven arching his back, his arms and legs failing about as he felt Herc’s tongue swipe over his hole, the warm wet muscle sending jolts of pleasure directly up his spine and to his mind and even to his cock which began oozing pre.

 

Slowly Herc worked his tongue into the tight hole reducing Ven to a moaning and begging mess.

 

Ven had never felt pleasure like this before, Herc’s tongue! Oh gods! His tongue it was doing things, things that were making the once sweet, loveable, and innocent boy moan, gasp, mewl, and curse in pleasure his body was shaking and he couldn’t stop himself, nor was he ready for when his toes curled and he arched his back spraying his load all over the ground and all over Herc’s cock.

 

Pulling back Herc panted moving Ven into position over his aching cum soaked cock and slowly pushed into the smaller male.

 

Ven had expected pain, to feel the burn of Herc’s massive cock pushing into his ass at any moment, but no when Herc pushed in all he felt was overwhelming, mind numbing pleasure. “H-Herc!” Screamed Ven in not pain but rapture as his cherry was popped by the demi-god before him.

 

Slowly Herc pulled Ven to the base of his cock grunting as the tight heat wrapped around his shaft.

 

To Ven it felt like heaven having that massive cock inside of his tight warm ass. As For Herc, it felt almost divine, the walls of Ven’s ass parted so easily as he had pushed him down, feeling like liquid ambrosia as they molded and shaped around his cock and were soon hugging it tightly almost as if Ven’s ass was made to have Herc’s cock inside of him.

 

Soon Herc was using Ven as a sex toy long dicking his no longer virgin hole.

 

Ven’s mouth hung open his head tilted back his cloudy sapphire blue eyes glazed form the pleasure as he was used as Herc’s fuck toy, his walls like jelly warm, and wet around his cock as he was forced up and down, his tight passage constricting around the hero in trainings cock with each thrust.

 

Groaning Herc was unable to hold back as he slammed Ven balls deep and his cock started pulsing shooting his hot load deep in the boy.

 

Ven’s body shook as he let out a loud mewling moan as he arched his back his own cock twitching before he came hard, shooting his load high into the air and letting it rain back down all over his own body, he moaned hotly feeling all of Herc’s cum fill him up his stomach bloating ever so slightly from the sheer amount as his ass milked him for every last drop.

 

Panting Herc fell back holding Ven to his chest his cock still buried deep in the blond teen.

 

It was a little while later, that Phil-sporting a pair of hand shaped red marks on his cheeks came over to him. “Hey Herc! You finished that…” He stopped when he saw the current state of the duo. “Sweet mother of Aphrodite.” He said looking at them in surprise. “Well I’ll be damned kid you did it.”

 

“Oh Hey Phil” Herc said giving a thumbs up to the satyr.

 

“Glad to see you finally did it.” Chuckled the Satyr. “You did remember to pull out right?”

 

“What?” Herc asked confused as he tilted his head none of them noticing two figures entering the gate.

 

“Pull out? You know the rule I told you the most important one when it came to having sex?” Phil asked. “Sex rule number 1! Always pull out before you cum!”

 

“What’s this about cum?” Terra asked as he and Aqua came over towards them. “Phil? Herc? What’s going…” Terra’s eyes widen as he saw the state they were in. “What the!”

 

“What happened here?!” Aqua shouted in shock and surprise.

 

“Uh why did he need to pull out?” Ven asked blushing and covering his body.

 

Phil dragged his hand down his face. “Herc your a son of Zeus, and I should have mentioned this but he sleeps around...a lot and he’s had a lot of kids….it just so happens that well….if a child of Zeus doesn’t pull out during sex the one they screwed is gonna end up with a ambrosia bun in the oven.”

 

“WHAT?!” Aqua and Terra shouted in shock, as they knew what that meant.

 

Ven just tilted his head and said “What does bread have to do with sex?”

 

“Kid your pregnant.” Phil said with bluntness of a club.

 

Aqua and Terra slowly, almost robot like turned to look at Herc, their keyblades appearing in their hands. “Terra….you cut off the balls I go for the dick.”

 

“With pleasure.” Terra said as he had an aura of darkness coming off him in waves. 

 

Herc jumped up and started running Ven still on his dick and clinging to him.

 


	8. Day 8: Paradise Island

Sora sighed as the gummi ship crashed on a new world leaving him and Roxas stranded, but what was he supposed to do he would have to wait a week for the others to arrive. So he and Roxas would have to spend the week in this new world.

To say the new world was different from what they normally saw was an understatement. It was in a world amazing, it reminded the two of them of Sora’s home Destiny Islands. The main island also has a large beach and dock. With what appears to be a fairly large town or resort off in the distance. The sky was lit up a glow from the warm rays of light from the setting sun, the sky itself looking like it was painted with watercolors, red, orange, and yellow streaking across the sky in a spectacular display of colors. Palm trees all along the white sandy beaches leading into the cool crystal like ocean water that sparkled in the light of the sun, with a long smooth clay path leading to the beach and back towards the resort like city.

As Sora and Roxas looked around they blushed as naked and almost naked males filled their sight each male was attractive be it in a manly, boyish, cute or roguish way. Some muscular, some lean and fit, some could be labeled as twinks, or even twunks, all around them guys as far as the eye can see, not a single girl inside. 

All along the beach shore, there were guys everywhere swimming in the water, laying along the beach soaking up sun, some sitting around campfires, a few up at the local shacks getting snacks and drinks and all kinds of treats. The entire Beach looked like it was ready for a party and even the music in the air had the same feeling.

Soon The duo found someone and asked how they could get a room for the week.

The man before them, was a tall handsome muscular golden haired man with bright sapphire blue eyes and almost slit like pupils. “Eh? A room to stay, well that’s easy! You can head on over to the Beach side hotel.” he said pointing over at the large building not far from their position. “I’m sure they’ll let you boy’s stay there.”

Moving towards the hotel Sora sighed breathing in the smell of the ocean air and saying “At least it is like home” “Yeah other then the naked guys” Roxas said blushing as a group ran past their dicks bouncing.

They made it to the hotel to find a pale skinned teen with black hair done up in a ponytail leaning on his elbow. “Yo, welcome to the Daybreak in how can i help ya~” he said with a lazy smile and a wink in their direction.

“We would like a room but we don’t have any money” Sora said smiling brightly.

“No money? Sorry cuties, but without the munny you can’t sleep here.” He said shaking his head. “The boss man has a rule, no money no room.”

“Oh come on there has to be a way” Sora whined pouting a bit as Roxas laughed at him.

The teen hummed looking them over, “You know, there is a way for the two of you to make some cash~” He smirked. “It would be pretty easy with how you two look.”

“How?” Roxas asked slightly afraid of the answer.

“Why darling don't’ you know~” He smiled, “To make some money you gotta earn it, and the best way to earn it around here is through sex~”

“SAY WHAT!” Roxas screamed his cheeks bright red and looking ready to bolt.

“You didn’t know? Why dears~ everyone here knows the importance of body language.” he purred. “After all, its how things work here sex equals money~ and it pays well darling believe me.” The teen had a lustful look in his eyes as he slowly liked his lips. “It pays well~” 

“I am going back Sora” Roxas stuttered before taking off out of the hotel. Sora laughed at the blond and blushed when he saw the male eye him up,

“Well he’s a shy one now ain’t he?” The teen asked chuckling watching Roxas go right out the   
door. “Shame too~ he would have made some serious munny.”

“I will just have to make enough for a room for the both of us for one week” Sora said giving the teen a huge smile.

“Ooh fiesty, your gonna be well liked.” chuckled the teen. “But, your barking up the wrong tree here with me hun, I’m already working on making some right now~” He smirked winking at Sora. “But if ya want a real big spender then you came at the perfect time.” He said as the door to the hotel opened once more. “And here is the big spender himself~” Purred the teen.

“Well now.” A voice that rumbled like thunder in a rain storm said from behind Sora said. As the Keyblader slowly turned around, he was surprised to see what could only be described as a man who was built like a roman-no mix between norse and roman god. He had a handsome face, with eyes that were a deep emerald green color, and a long luscious lion like mane of shockingly silver colored hair, with almost bulging muscular arms, the large broad hard chest, the somewhat slim waist with a shocking set of 8-pack abs that looked like they could shatter a diamond over them, trailing down his slim waist Sora could see the male’s large thick thighs and calves, and between his legs was a cock that was at least close to being 15-inches long and approximately 3-thick with balls the size of melons. 

“Hey want to be my first customer?” Sora asked bouncing up and down excitedly as he looked up at the taller male.

The male chuckled, “Well now, you are an fiesty one.” He purred. “And Lucky for you, i like them like that.” He smirked looking at the teen. “My usual room.” The teen nodded tossing him a card. “Shall we?” He said moving towards the elevator.

Sora followed behind the man a slight sway in his hips as the teen behind the counter could only hope that Sora’s clothes don’t survive the encounter.

The ride on the elevator was quick, as the came to the top floor and moved towards a door at the far end of the a hall. “Welcome, to my penthouse suite~” 

“Wow” Sora said running to the window that looked out over the whole beach.

The man walked up behind Sora, as he overlooked the Beach one hand being able to grab both his cheeks and giving them a nice firm squeeze feeling his fingers sink into Sora’s round, heart shape bubble butt. “Now this is a fine ass~” he smirked giving it a slap and watched Sora’s cheeks ripple.

Sora moaned out leaning on the window and pushing his ass back towards the man.

“Now those are the sounds I love to hear.” He chuckled, his hands gripping Sora’s clothes. “You won’t be needing these pesky things.” He said and with one hand ripped his clothes right from his body. “There much better.”

Sora shivered as the wind caressed his naked body his dusky nipples and 9 inch cock rock hard.

“Well now, you are a fine looking treat.” He said as he leaned down and sucked on one of Sora’s dusty nipples and played with the other one. His tongue flicking the bud as his teeth racked over it tugging on it.

Sora moans out tossing his head back as his chest is teased by the skilled mouth and fingers.

Humming the man, pulled off the nipple and kissed his way up yo Sora’s lips and captured them in a brief kiss, with the man quickly dominating it and pushing his tongue into Sora’s mouth

As his mouth was invaded Sora wrapped his arms around the man's neck and gave a slight yelp when he was lifted off his feet his legs wrapping around the man’s waist.

The man chuckled as he carried Sora to his bedroom, pinning him down as he kissed Sora kissing down his cheek to his neck and biting down hard sucking on the area intending to leave a mark as he moved back to his nipples and bit around the both of them wanting to put as many marks on him as he could while his right hand trailed down to his crotch and slowly pumped his cock.

Moaning Sora humped his own aching cock into the man’s stomach. 

The man chuckled as he squeezed Sora’s cock and slowly pumped it as he went back to sucking on his nippes, his left had collecting Sora’s pre and covered his fingers in it before moving down to his hole swirling his finger around the rim and pushed it right in and didn’t stop till it was knuckle deep.

Squealing Sora broke the kiss tossing his head back as pleasure flooded his body.

“So responsive I like it~” he said adding a second finger as he swirled it around inside of Sora’s ass and plunged them in and out scissoring his hole open wide and slowly added in a third one pushing his hole apart more and more before adding a fourth finger.

Sora could only moan as his hole was worked open.-

The man smirked. “Think your ready for me?” He purred. “Cause I want to be inside you, and as far as I can tell your more than eager enough.”

“Please” Mewled out Sora as he wiggled in the man’s grip.

The man chuckled lining his hard aching cock up with Sora’s hole and with a single thrust, he was balls deep inside of Sora’s ass.

Screaming in pleasure Sora closed his eyes tight as his hole stretched around the thick cock.

The man grunted as he was still, waiting a moment before he slowly pulled his cock out to the tip and then pushed back in slowly rocking his hips to keep his thrust slow and in control. 

Sora rode each thrust moaning and begging for more.

The man’s thrust got faster and faster as he began to build up his speed ramming his cock into Sora’s ass pulling out to the tip and ramming back in angeling his hips to strike at the one spot that would drive Sora mad.

With a loud grunt Sora started shooting his load leaving him breathless.

The man grunted as he managed to last for several more thrust and slammed in, and with a low guttural groan he came spraying his load deep inside of Sora’s ass flooding it with every spurt of cum his ass was attempting to milk from the man’s cock.


	9. Day 9. Pan's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing how bad Peter is Terra takes it upon himself to punish Peter and what better way to punish him then in the same way he punishes Ven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts

Terra sighed as he stood guard over Captain Hook’s treasure, honestly he didn’t know why he had listened to this man, he was a pirate, and if he remembered from the books he read pirates were known to be thieves, liars, and all around jerks. “This is so stupid.” He said shaking his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the treasure. Sure, he had listened to the man go on and on about his so called treasure that held the “Light” as Hook had put it but so far aside form the gold Terra had seen nothing “Light” about the treasure.

 

“And that Pan.” Terra muttered, hand cupping his chin as he closed his eyes. Hook had mentioned that Pan was evil and sought out the “Light” which Hook’s treasure had. But, he had to admit when the man told him about how Pan had cut off his hand and tossed it to a Croc he couldn’t believe that someone would do that. “Looks like I’ll be taking care of him when he appears.” He said shaking his head as he went back to being on guard so he could be ready to fight.

 

A childish laugh echoed through the cave and a flash of green shot through the top of the air. Flying out of reach was the green clad Peter Pan his outfit tight showing of his lean body, bulge and nice plump ass as he moved.

 

“Who are you?!” Terra snapped as he held his hand out, and in a flash of light his Keyblade End’s of the Earth appeared and he took his battle stance. “Why are you here?”

 

Flying down Peter said “You don’t look like a member of Hook’s crew” moving around the large teen.

 

“I’m not.” Said Terra keeping a grip on his keyblade. “I’m only here to guard the treasure from someone named Pan.”

 

Laughing Peter bowed and said “My name is Peter Pan” a huge smile on his face.

 

Terra looked at him, blue eyes wide in shock. “Wait, you? Your Pan the same one that cut off hooks hand?”

 

“Do you mean the hand the Croc ate?” Peter said sitting in midair.

 

Terra nodded. “Why would you do something like that?”

 

“It was fun” Peter said floating down still smiling.

 

“Fun? There is nothing fun about cutting off someone's hand.” Terra snapped glaring at the floating boy, no the floating child before him his eyebrow twitching as he couldn’t believe that this boy thought cutting off someone’s hand was fun.

 

Peter looked confused and asked “Do you want to play a game?”

 

Terra looked at him. “A Game? You want to play a game?” He asked as he was trying to wrap his head around this boys logic.

 

“Yeah, a game if I win I get the treasure” Pan said hovering right in front of Terra.

Terra’s eye twitch increased, “How can you be so childish?” he asked, unable to believe someone so...childlike would cut off someone's hand. “Do you not get that what you did was wrong at all?

 

Pan just tilted his head and looked at Terra in confusion “It was a game and Hook lost.”

 

Terra honestly felt something in him snap, with speed he shouldn’t have due to his much larger frame he snatched Pan out of the air and sat down on the treasure chest. “Ok, you need to be taught a lesson.” He said banishing his Keyblade and bending Peter over his lap. “And lucky for you I know the best way to do it,” he said grabbing Peter’s tights and yanked them down exposing his round, plump, bubble like ass to the air.

 

”Hey let me go,” Peter demanded wiggling and trying to get free from the strong grip.

 

“No, you are going to learn a lesson,” Terra said keeping a hard grip on Peter, as he raised his free hand up. “One you have long had coming.” And then he brought his hand down hard.

 

**Smack!**

 

Peter let out a squeal his struggling growing stronger as he tried to get free, his ass jiggling from the force of the hit.

 

**Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack**

 

Several blows landed in succession as Terra continued to smack the boys ass. “This. Is. For. Your. Own. Good.” He said in between smacks of Peter’s ass, his eyes watching as the plump bubble like ass jiggled from his hits.

 

**Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack**

 

Soon Peter was moaning and writhing on Terra’s lap, his voice a mix of pants and howls of pleasure.

 

Terra had heard him, he heard his moans and he knew he should have stopped, should have just left things as it was. And yet, he couldn’t the moans were having their own effect on him as in his pants his own cock had began to twitch and throb and slowly harden forming a bulge in his pants that was rubbing against Peter’s, and so Terra continued to smack his ass.

 

**Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack.**

 

Peter’s breathing quickened as his groin started to tighten making him moan louder and grind down harder a wet patch forming in his tights.

 

Terra let out a growl, not one of anger it was one of pleasure his hand came down harder and faster. Peter’s ass had slowly began to darken turning a nice cherry red color as he continued to spank him. “You’ve been such a bad boy Peter.” Terra said as his voice was husky filled with lust as his blue eyes had darken. “One who needed to be punished.”

 

**Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack**

  
  


Peter was on the verge of his orgasm when his tights were ripped off revealing his cherry red ass to Terra.

 

Terra could tell that Peter was close, from his moans and from how badly he was rubbing and rutting against his bulge. “No you don't.” Terra said as he stilled his hand. “Bad boys like you don't get a release.” He shook his head looking at Peter’s ass. “You don't deserve one.”

 

A whimper of need escaped Peter’s mouth as he looked up revealing his red cheeks and glazed eyes to the keyblade wielder.

 

Terra looked at Peter and licked his his lips, the expression on the boys face was arousing him to no end, the hand that had been spanking him slowly caressed his ass. “But I bet you want it right? To get your release right? But you have to be a good boy to get it.”

 

“Please,” Peter whimpered pushing his ass back on Terra’s hand and moaning lowly.

 

“How badly?” Terra asked caressing his ass, his own cock was aching to get out and this boys ass was looking oh so damn fuckable. “Tell me how badly you want to cum, are you willing to do anything?”

 

“Yes” Peter screamed trying to get any friction he could.

 

Terra smirked, gripping Peter’s tights and ripped them off completely leaving the boys bottom half completely bare, spinning Peter around so his ass was in his face Terra dove between those Cherry red cheeks and attacked his hole tongue running along the rim swirling around the entrance wanting to get it to nice and wet, his hand gripping the base of the boys cock to prevent him from cumming.

 

Peter thrashed about screaming in pure pleasure and a small bit of pain from being denied his orgasm.

 

Terra hummed running his tongue along the boys taint and down to his balls, trailing it back up to his hole swirling it around the puckered hole giving it a kiss as he managed to split his tongue inside and pushed it in deep letting it rub and lick along the walls of Peter’s ass.

 

Peter’s hole quivered and pulsed in need around the probing tongue.

 

Terra pulled back, panting slightly giving Peter’s hole one last kiss as he growled in pleasure. “On all fours, keep that ass in the air.” He growled setting Peter down on the ground.

 

Doing as ordered Peter wiggled his ass in the air his hole twitching.

 

Terra lowered his pants, freeing his cock which was 3-thick and a good 13 inches long with a pair of 3-thick grapefruit sized balls dangling under his cock, approaching Peter Terra slapped his ass with his thick cock and smirked “Don't’ you dare cum.” He said before plunging all 13-inches into Peter’s ass in a single go bottoming out inside of him right away.

 

Moaning Peter’s arms gave out letting him collapse forward his ass pushing back even harder on the thick cock.

 

“Hnnn~ your ass is so perfect~ so tight, so warm.” He purred slapping Peter’s ass, he didn’t waste anymore time as he began to vigorously thrust into Peter’s ass not holding anything back as he slammed into the boys ass his thrust continuing the spanking he had stopped. 

 

Peter was moaning and begging for more as he was used by the stronger male.

 

Terra smiled as he continued to thrust into Peter’s ass. He seemed to drink in the sight with his eyes, his thick swollen cock disappearing into he tight ring of muscle filling Peter’s tight ass. “So good, so warm so wet.” Smirked Terra with each thrust. “You’ve been a bad boy, when all you needed was a good dicking~” 

  
  



	10. Day 10 Awakening

Ven waited in his room the master had said Terra would be teaching the next lesson before walking away muttering “twice was enough for me never again”. So Ven reclined on his bed as he waited wondering what the lesson was.

Terra sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved towards Ventus’s room wondering if this was going to go well or if it was going to be awkward. “Come on, this should be easy I mean it's just Ven.” He told himself as he stopped right at his door. “Ok, let’s do this.” He said as he knocked on the door. “Ven? You there?” 

“Yeah” Ven called sitting up as the door opened and Terra entered the slightly messy room.

“So, the master told me I was going to be teaching you your next lesson,” Terra said as he was scratching the back his head. “‘Did he tell you what the lesson was?”

Ven shook his head no and kept his eyes on the nervous Terra wondering why he was acting like that.

Terra felt like bashing his master’s head in with his keyblade. “Well..the next lesson is about something called Sex.” 

“What is Sex?” Ven asked tilting his head as he looked at Terra.

Terra tried to come up with something to say, to try and think of a good explanation. But, so far nothing he had nothing to say to him, let alone how to explain what sex was. “Maybe..maybe it would better if I showed you what sex is.” 

“Ok, what do we do first?” Ven asked a bright smile on his face.

“Alright, first thing first we both have to be naked for this,” Terra said. “So strip.”

Hesitating for a second Ventus removed his clothes showing off his slim pale body, bright pink nipples, hairless pits, soft 5-inch cock, and a perfect round ass.

Terra followed suit, letting his clothes drop down to the ground exposing his muscular body, his wide frame and muscular upper body accompanied by his rock hard six pack of abs, lean muscular legs and arms making his body looked like it had been sculpted the way it was, and between his legs were a pair of 5-thick grapefruit size balls and his 3 thick 12 incher. “Alright, the next thing is called a kiss.”

“Oh that is easy,” Ven said hopping up and giving Terra a kiss on the cheek with a giggle.

Terra shook his head. “Sorry Ven, but it's not that kind of kiss,” he said gently grasping Ven’s chin and pulling him close before pressing his lips to his in a small soft chaste kiss, his tongue briefly licking Ven’s lips.

Ven’s lips parted as he melted into the kiss his cock pulsing lightly.

Terra was surprised as he felt Ven’s lips part, so he slowly slipped his tongue into his mouth letting it map out the warm wet cavern of Ven’s mouth, lightly caressing Ven’s tongue with his own.

Moaning into the kiss Ven slowly wrapped his arms around Terra’s neck and pressed their bodies together.

Terra shivered, his arm looping around Ven’s waist as the kiss deepened. Their cocks were pressed against each other, with Terra’s pulsing against Ven’s as they made out the friction slowly getting a rise out of him.

Breaking this kiss Ven looked at Terra his face flush and breath coming out in shallow pants.

“That was a real kiss Ven.” Said Terra panting almost breathlessly. “Y-You still want to continue?” 

Ven nodded and shifted his hips rubbing their hard shafts together.

Terra groaned lowly, almost beast like. “Alright, the next part is something called a blowjob.” Terra said, he dropped to his knees before Ven’s hard cock. “It goes a little something like this.” He opened his mouth and closed it around the head of his cock and started sucking on it lightly teasing the underside with his tongue and played with Ven’s balls as he sucked him off.

Ven tossed his head back moaning and thrusting into Terra’s mouth as the older male sucked on his aching cock.

Terra hummed around Ven’s cock his hands holding his hips in place to keep him still. He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along his shaft, lightly running his teeth along the sensitive head moving his head from side to side swirling his tongue around the entire aching length.

Unable to hold back Ven screamed his release shooting his load in Terra’s mouth.

Terra was surprised, but he knew this was Ven’s first time so he shouldn’t be too surprised as he pulled back to the tip and easily began to swallow the boy's seed, idly noticing how sweet it tasted making him gulp it down with gusto.

Falling back panting Ven sighed as Terra pulled off his cock, leaving it soaked and dripping with saliva.

Terra licked his lips, humming with a smile on his face. “Now, a blow job is one way to pleasure someone.” He said pushing Ven further back on the bed spreading his legs apart. “The second way is to eat someone out.” He said. “Want to see how it works?

Panting Ven nodded his head his cock giving a weak pulse.”

Terra smiled, hands grabbing Ven’s hips lifting them up so his lower half was in the air. His hands spread his cheeks apart and he pushed his mouth against Ven’s asshole his nose pressed against his balls, lips parting he let his tongue glide along the rim, swirling around it as he slowly rubbed it over the entire hole getting it nice and wet.

Ven moaned his eyes sliding shut as he relaxed his hole opening for the skilled tongue of Terra who dug in deep making him moan in pleasure.

Feeling Ven’s hole opened up, Terra’s tongue snaked inside plunging in deep to his ass and swirled around and wriggled around, he moved one hand up to play with Ven’s cock pumping it as he pumped his tongue in and out of Ven’s ass.

Ven could do nothing but moan and twist in pleasure.

Terra’s tongue moving in and out of Ven’s hole drool spilling down his taint and down Terra’s chin as he pressed his lips against his hole forming an airtight seal as he licked, tongue fucked, and sucked on his hole.

Ven pulled away his hole growing too sensitive after the expert treatment Terra gave it.

Terra kissed, and licked Ven’s hole humming as he ate him out. Finally, when he felt that his hole was good and slick he pulled back. “Now then, shall we move on to the main course~” Smiled Terra as he kissed Ven’s hole once more.

Ven stared at Terra his eyes glazed from pleasure as his legs were lifted to Terra’s broad shoulders.

Terra laid Ven’s lower half down close to his crotch as he aimed his cock at Ven’s dripping wet and lose hole and began to push his cock into Ven’s warm, wet, tight, virgin hole. “Sweet ancients Ven.” Moaned the older male. “Y-your ass feels so damn good.”

Ven moaned something changing as he rolled forcing them to swap so he was on top.

“Ven?” Terra asked surprised by the sudden change of position, he looked up at his blond-haired friend surprised by the change. “What are you doing?”

Grinning Ven slammed his ass down moaning as he took all of Terra and started riding him for all he was worth.

Terra groaned as he watched Ven ride his cock, unable to believe that his friend had suddenly changed like this, he had thought that he would be the one fucking him, but he couldn’t help but admire how Ven rode him. He licked his lips watching as Ven began to lift himself up and down quicker and quicker, his moans and mewls going to Terra’s cock as it twitched and pulsed inside of him, he enjoyed the sight of seeing Ven with his blue eyes glazed, blush tainting his cheeks, his mouth open, mewling and whimpering as he rode him faster and faster getting lost in the moment.

Terra grunted and groaned, as he watched his friend ride him and somehow the mere sight of it was turning him on more and more. His own cock twitched and throbbed as he reached up and began pumping Ven’s cock as he rode him. “Fuck Ven!” 

“Te-Terra! Terra!” Screamed Ventus as he slowly but surely began to reach his climax. It was not long that the two of them came hard, Ven spraying his load all over Terra’s chest and Terra flooding Ven’s ass with all his thick warm cum.


	11. Day 11. Genie's Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being freed Genie wants to thank both Sora and Aladdin for all they have done for him, and after ten thousand years he finally got his legs back but more importantly his cock and he needs a release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts or the character's as they are owned by their rightful owners.

Their victory should have tasted sweet, they had won, they had defeated Jafar and had sealed away the Keyhole….so why were they upset? The heroes of this story, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy goof had ventured with their friend Aladdin to save the love of his life Jasmine from the clutches of the foul sorcerer Jafar, the former advisor to the Sultan. Jafar had managed to use Aladdin’s friend the great and all-powerful Genie of the lamp to at first make himself the most powerful magic user in all of Agrabah. 

 

The battle had been fierce, with Jafar’s magical abilities boosted he had been a challenge to defeat. And yet even with all that power, he was defeated...until he wished to become a Genie. But, that plan backfires when Jafar found himself bound and sucked into the lamp where they then sealed him away forever, it was just as they tasted victory they discovered that Princess Jasmine had been taken, stolen right from under their noses and they couldn’t do anything to stop it. At least until Genie told Aladdin he had one wish left.

 

“My wish?...I..I wish...For your Freedom Genie!” Aladdin said looking up at the all-powerful Genie holding the lamp up to the sky as everyone all around him gasped in shock. The lamp glowed with power, an aura of magical energy surrounding it as the same aura surrounded Genie, and then the golden bands around his wrist, the very symbols that showed he was bound were taken  from him and vanished releasing Genie from the lamp and giving him back his full phenomenal cosmic power.

 

Of course his power was not the only thing different he now had two strong muscular legs and a huge bulge in his pants that made Sora and Aladdin stare at it.

 

Sora’s cheeks gained a healthy red color to them. “S-So Genie, how’s it feel to finally be free after all these years?”

 

“Like I need to find somewhere to let some steam off” Genie said opening the front of his pants by pulling the waist off and a huge cloud of steam came out.

 

The steam filled the room, making them all cough. “Genie really?” Aladdin coughed fanning the smoke away from his face. “Couldn’t you have done that at the window?”

 

“Al I have not been able to do that for over a millennia so sorry buddy you are going to have to deal with the smell” Genie said as more steam rose from the pulled waist this time carrying the strong musky smell of Genie’s crotch.

 

Sora was coughing heavily, the smell at first had burned his nose, but slowly as he breathed in more he found himself enjoying the thick musky odor filling his senses making him feel a bit dizzy as he began to feel warm making him squirm in place.

 

“Yeah well, I’d rather not have my p-place…” Aladdin shook his head, for some reason everything was getting warmer which to him was strange he had lived in the heat his entire life so he shouldn’t be bothered and yet he was starting to sweat. “W-what is that smell?”

 

Genie did not notice the smell as he looked down and examined his soft 15 inch cock that was as thick as Aladdin’s arm.

 

Goofy, Donald, Abu and even Carpet-who had no nose- had all be knocked out from the release of the scent having overpowered their more acute animal senses. “W-whoa.” Sora gasped, his cheeks were permanently stained red as he quickly looked away having caught himself staring at Genie’s cock. But, he continued to steal glances marveling how big and thick his cock was. ‘ _ H-He’s bigger than Waka or Riku!’ _ He thought in his mind before closing his eyes, trying to banish the image of Genie’s cock from his mind.

 

Unable to help it Genie grew hard at finally having his cock back slowly it grew to 16 inches and kept going stopping at a whopping 19 inches of thick cock.

 

“G-Genie?” Aladdin asked, his eyes trailing along the massively thick, pulsing, and throbbing erection. “W-why d-do you have that out?” He asked gulping, his pants suddenly getting tight as he did his best to cover his crotch. 

 

“It needs some Air Al I mean do you not smell how musky it is, That scent may never go away even with magic” Genie said lifting his cock with one hand and giving it a light stroke.

 

“G-Genie.” Whimpered Sora, his blue eyes hazy as he moaned softly his body was quivering as he felt pleasure course through his body.

 

“Uh do you two need something?” Genie asked still stroking his cock it now pointed at the two heroes.

 

“G-Genie...Y-Your musk.” Aladdin bit his lip, a blush blooming across his face. He threw off his vest exposing his lean, athletic, muscular, upper body and toned flat stomach and pecs. His dark brown nipples erect as he had a thin sheet of sweat going down his body. “I-It smells soooo  _ good.” _

 

“Why don’t we all get comfortable then you two could give me a bit of a show, I have not got off in so long,” Genie said letting his pants drop to show two balls the size of beach balls sloshing full of cum.

 

Sora was still nervous, but Aladdin had always been one to jump right into things. He moved closer, dropping to his knees as the full blast of Genie’s musk hit him. “Fuck, its so thick.” He moaned pressing his face against Genie’s balls moaning and nuzzling them as he deeply inhaled the thick scent.

 

Genie moaned in pleasure as Aladdin worshipped his full nuts.

 

Aladdin moaned tongue darting out to lick along Genie’s massive sack swirling his tongue along his cum filled orbs. “Gods.” He moaned licking his way up to the base of Genie’s cock and sucked on it. 

 

Sora was squirming, wiggling in place as he was pawing at his crotch moaning and mewling as the scent of Genie’s musk was getting him hotter and hotter. “Aaah! Aaha.” His hips were jerking as he continued to rub and grind his palm against his crotch.

 

Reaching out with his magic Genie stripped both boys completely naked.

 

Where as Aladdin was obviously had more muscle than Sora-from years of running from the guards, and parcoring across the small city of Agrabah- Sora was what you could call a twink. Being lean and more athletic than muscular. But he had a very effeminate shape, with a nice set of hips to match his round, firm, bubble-like, heart shaped ass. His cock was a throbbing 4-incher with apple size balls filled with cum.

 

Aladdin’s more muscular form was framed by his lean and yet muscular frame. His own ass, was a nice round bubble-like ass, that had a slight jiggle as he moved. His cock was larger than Sora’s being a 3-thick 9-incher with equally thick balls. 

 

Genie moved his hand down to Aladdin’s hole and started working it open while motioning Sora closer.

 

Sora slowly approached blushing as his cock bounced with each step. He finally came to a stop squirming as he stood before Genie almost face to face with Genie’s cock as Aladdin dragged his tongue along the shaft moving up to the tip, he grabbed Sora’s hand and pulled him down and gently pushed him against Genie’s cock as the brown haired boy whimpered and slowly began to lick along Genie’s shaft alongside Aladdin.

 

Genie smirked down at the duo and moved to start prepping Sora as well.

 

The two of them began moaning, pressing their faces against his cock. They trailed and traced along the veins and moved up to just under the head slowly moving up to the thick head and they move to the side and began to make out around the head, their tongues licking and lapping at the slit.

 

Soon both males had their holes prepped and fingers lazily rocking in and out of them.

 

Sora was the loudest of the two of them, mewling, moaning, and gasping unknown to Genie with the release of his full power he was knowingly releasing small jolts of magic inside of the boys holes that only added to the pleasurable sensation Aladdin and Sora were feeling. Both, their cocks were oozing pre all over the ground.

 

“Now who should get to ride first,” Genie asked himself as his fingers worked their prostates. 

 

Aladdin withered his cock jerking, spraying a glob of pre all over the ground. Sora screaming back arching throwing his head back, eyes going wide as he came hard, spraying his seed all over the ground. The intensity of his orgasim leaving him shaking in the aftermath.

 

Pulling his fingers out Genie moved Sora so he was hovering right over the tip before slamming the slim boy down to the base of the monstrous blue cock.

 

Sora’s eyes widen, his mouth open a long drawn out mewling like moan escaping him as his ass clenched around Genie’s cock like a vice. Aladdin watched on, his own eyes widening as he watched Genie’s cock vanish inside of Sora’s no longer Virgin ass.

 

Starting a rough pace Genie used Sora as a living fleshlight to work his massive cock.

 

Sora’s eyes were shut tight, his mouth hanging open tongue hanging out, a symphony of moans slipped past his lips which turned into loud mewling moans as Aladdin took Sora’s 4-incher into his mouth and suckled on it as he played with Genie and Sora’s balls.

 

Genie used Sora working towards his orgasm with grunts and groans until he let loose a flood of cum deep in the quivering body.

 

Sora’s eyes almost rolled up into his head as he came, spraying his load into Aladdin’s mouth as the dark skinned male moaned gulping down the boy’s release as he watched as the younger male’s stomach swelled, growing bigger and bigger as Genie’s cum filled him right up.

 

Pulling out Genie used his power to keep the cum in before turning to Aladdin and saying “Your turn now Al.”

 


	12. Shared Destiny

Sora smiled as he held the star-shaped fruit in his hand, he knew who he wanted to share it with and luckily everyone else was leaving the island early today.

Hesitantly Sora approached the blonde boy and said “Hey Tidus, you decided to stay a little while longer too,” a slight blush coloring his cheeks

Tidus smiled nodding, his blue eyes shining with glee. “Yeah! I wanted to chill out at the beach a little while longer before going home.” He chuckled. “What about you? I thought you left already.”

“I…..Uh I wanted to ask you something” Sora said his face fully red now.

“Huh? Ok.” Smiled the blond haired boy. “What is it you wanted to ask me?”

Pulling out the Paopu fruit Sora blushed and stumbled over his words as he tried to ask the blond to share it with him.

Tidus looked at him in confusion. “Huh? A Paopu fruit?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “Wait, why do you have that?” Waka told me you were gonna share it with Kairi?”

“I want to share it with You,” Sora said with his red cheeks.

“What?!” Tidus exclaimed in surprise. 

“Please share the Paopu with me,” Sora asked again holding the fruit out to the shirtless blond.

“You mean it?” Tidus asked looking at him. “I-I mean! I would love to Sora!” He said eagerly, smiling in joy. “I’d love to share it with you.”

Moving closer both boys pressed their bodies together and took one point into their mouth before biting it at the same time.

The two enjoyed the taste of the fruit, the juice dripping down their chins. The flavor exploded when it touched their taste buds, sending explosions of fireworks through their bodies. But, unknown to the two of them as they enjoyed the taste of the fruit, the secondary effect was slowly starting to affect.

Sora moaned rubbing his body on Tidus as juice spilled down onto the blond’s bare chest.

As the juice dribbled down his chest, Tidus felt his body pulse-visibly- as he began to feel his entire body tingle. Slowly, height surging in his spine as it cracked loudly, inch upon inch of height stretching him up until he was twice the size of Sora. His muscles themselves begin to change muscle upon muscle grew - pecs becoming full, his biceps becoming so large as he moved they flexed. His stomach got flat slowly forming into a perfect set of washboard abs with a solid 6-pack glistening with juice as it slowly dripped down his pecs. His shorts were stretched to their limit as his cock beefed up, growing longer and thicker inside them straining to contain the monster as the bulge pushed trying to get free. 

Pulling back in amazement Sora watched as the other teen grew into a massive muscled hunk, easily finishing off all of the Paopu.

“W-what happened to me?” Tidus asked, looking himself over with each movement he would flex and slowly rips would appear in the fabric of his shorts. “Whoa! Talk about bulking up!”

Sora gulped his own cock rock hard as he moved forward and ran his hands over the strong muscles.

Tidus groaned, “Fuck.” He said his bulge visibly pulsed. “You like what you see Sora?” He asked as his pecs began to bounce. 

Moaning Sora moved his head to one big nipple and started to lick the juice covering it.

Tidus smirked, continuing to flex. “Well you do like don't cha.” He smirked, feeling Sora’s tongue tracing along his 6-pack. “Hm, your tongue feels so good Sora.” He grabbed Sora’s hand and paced it on his bulge. “Can you feel it Sora? How hard you're making me right now?”

Sora groaned his hand rubbing the barely contained cock slowly coaxing it to a full erection knowing the shredded shorts would not be able to contain it.

Tidus hummed as he grasped Sora’s clothes with one hand. “You know, you're wearing far too much.” He smirked. “Let’s fix that!” He said and with one yank ripped his clothes clean off his body.

Sora gasped as his cock bounced up slapping his own stomach. His smooth tan skin glistening in the sun as his thin 7-inch cock stood tall, with low hanging orange sized nuts, dusky pink nipples sat on his chest.

“Hm, you look so good Sora.” Tidus’s tongue darted out and licked his lips. “I could just eat you up.” His eyes gained a gleam. “In fact, I bet I could~” He said grabbing Sora with one hand and lifted him up until he was face to face with Sora’s cock and brought him closer opening his mouth and engulfing his entire 7-incher taking it into his throat. 

Howling in pleasure Sora bent over Tidus’s head and humped into his hot sucking mouth.

Tidus smirked, not even having to move his head as he simply began moving Sora himself pulling and pushing him back into his mouth, as one of his now thick fingers slid between his cheeks and brushed against his hole.

Grunting Sora pushed back on thing finger surprised when it slid in with no pain only pleasure.

Feeling how easily his finger slipped into Sora’s hole, Tidus brought his other hand up grabbing Sora’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart and pushed a second finger inside of his ass pumping them in and out as he was surprised to feel Sora’s hole open up so easily as he scissored his hole, a third thick finger rubbing along the rim and sliding right in.

Sora was reduced to a drooling idiot from the onslaught of pleasure wracking his body.

Tidus smiled around Sora’s cock, his tongue curled around the head of his cock teasing the slit of his cock. His fingers slowly began to pull his hole open spreading it apart to add in a fourth finger. Tidus hummed as he gulped around Sora’s cock, his throat constricting and vibrating around his pulsing member.

Screaming in pleasure, Sora shot his thick load down Tidus’s gullet moaning and pulling on the blond locks of hair.

Tidus easily gulped down Sora’s cum, humming as he easily guzzled down the sweet tasting and delicious cum, his finger that was the deepest inside of Sora brushed against his prostate before he slowly and teasingly began to pull them out. 

Panting Sora tried to catch his breath as he was moved so his back was to Tidus’s chest not noticing the huge cock straining in its confines below him.

“Hope your ready Sora.” Tidus’s smirk could almost be mistaken for a shark that smelled blood. He held Sora in one hand as he felt his cock pulse and his shorts ripped apart, shooting up was a shockingly massive cock, 3-thick and almost 12-inches long with balls just as thick. “Cause That ass of yours is mine.”

Twisting his head to look at Tidus, Sora screamed when he was slammed onto the massive cock, pleasure like never before coursing through his body as the cock sunk into him.

“God. Damn. Your. Tight.” Tidus hissed as he pulled Sora up and slammed him down with each word, his massively thick melon size balls swaying back and forth. “I love it Sora~ Gods I love you!”

With his head turned Sora pulled the muscled blond into a kiss as his hips started moving.  
Tidus groaned, hands holding Sora’s hips in a bruising grip. Slamming the boy up and down on his cock taking great pleasure in watching as his entire cock was swallowed up by the boys warm, tight, ass his thrust getting faster and faster as he slammed into him pre slicking up his ass to let him go faster. His massive cock pushing down on Sora’s prostate with each thrust.

Moaning out his orgasm Sora painted his own stomach and chest white with cum as he bounced on the massive cock.

Tidus groaned, nails digging into Sora’s hips as he slammed him down all the way on his cock. And, with a loud beast like roar he came, shooting like a hose and flooding Sora’s ass with his cum.


	13. Day 13. Seifer's Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seifer has a secret he is a masochist one that uses Struggle fights to get off and when Roxas kicks his ass he wants the blond to be his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts

Seifer sighed as he stood in the ring having easily beaten everyone he fought,  _ ‘ Is no one in this town man enough to beat me and make me theirs.’  _ he thought.

 

Roxas stood off to the side, his friends had dragged him to the sandlot to see the town's “Best Struggler” take on any and all who challenged him, so far Seifer had been able to take on any and all who faced him. Hayner had tried, and put up a good fight, but had lost in the end to him. Now, as he watched Seifer stand there Roxas couldn’t help but want to wipe that smile off his face. “Hey! I’ll take the next round!” He called walking into the center of the ring. 

 

Smirking Seifer prepared for what he thought would be an easy victory over the younger blond.

 

Taking a Struggle bat, Roxas twirled it around before he took his stance. “Ready to lose Seifer?” He asked giving him a hard glare.

 

“Oh please I can beat you easily,” Seifer said a cock smirk on his face.

 

“Really? You think you can?” Roxas asked smirking. “How about you put your money where your mouth is.”

 

“Oh, and how do you suggest we do that?” Seifer asked while on the inside he thought ‘ _ Please show me that you can be a master _ ’.

 

“Simple, the loser becomes the winner’s bitch,” Roxas said smirking. “They get to do anything they want to their bitch.”

 

“Fine you are on,” Seifer said taking his stance while in his head he cheered at the bet.

 

When the match began Roxas charged attacking Seifer with a barrage of blows with both power and speed behind them.

 

‘ _ Not bad but He will have to prove himself, _ ’ Seifer thought recovering and trying to go on the offensive.

 

Roxas smirked as he didn’t let up, not wanting to give Seifer a chance to go on the offensive as he pushed on. “You're not gonna win that easy!”

 

Seifer felt his cock grow hard as the attacks kept hitting him, yes he was going to lose but he would finally have a master.

 

Roxas dashed towards him, leaping into the air and with a spinning slash he overpowered Seifer and sent him skidding back across the ground and out of the ring.

 

Seifer had to hold back a grin as he was beaten promising to meet Roxas at his place, before running home to get some stuff ready.

 

Roxas had gone back to his home and cleaned up before heading to Seifer's place and knocked on the door. “Seifer! Open up!” he called tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for him to answer.

 

The door opened a small crack to let Roxas in but Seifer had rushed to his room waiting for the blonde to follow before he let him see his outfit.

 

“Seifer, what the hell?” Roxas called, he was getting a bit miffed following the older blond. “What gives you said we were to meet so..what is going…..” Roxas stopped as he finally came to a stop, his jaw dropping in shock.

 

Seifer stood in his room wearing a full body leather harness, a cock ring at the base of his hard 8-inch cock, a ball stretcher, and nipple clamps.

 

Roxas blinked, once, twice, then three times trying to get his brain to reboot. “What the.” He said slowly. “What is all of this Seifer.”

 

“You beat me so You are my Master Now,” Seifer said a blush on his pale skin.

 

Roxas slowly approached him, his sneakers oddly not making any noise. “So this is what it was about?” He asked walking in a circle around Seifer, his blue eyes having a predatory gleam to them. “To have someone beat your ass, then take your ass right? To make you into a proper little bitch?”

 

A small moan slipped from Seifer as he felt and heard Roxas’s words.

 

“I was right wasn’t I.” smirked Roxas moving closer. “You were just a needy little bitch, a slut who needed someone to put you in your fucking place and treat you like the little whore you are.”

 

Seifer nodded at what Roxas said his own cock hard and leaking.

 

Roxas smirked reached up his hand briefly brushing Seifer's cheek before he managed to grab his hair and forced him to his knees. “The great Seifer, who would have thought you were a submissive little slut who just needed a good dicking,” he said as he dug his nails into his hair giving it another tug.

 

Seifer moaned as he looked up at the dominant blond teen that was shorter than him.

 

“Tell me bitch.” Roxas smiled. “Do you think you were gonna be fucked by those guys back at the ring?” He asked before Stopping Seifer. “Let me answer that, you weren’t because they are lacking something, something I am not.” his smirk turned sinister. “Can you guess what it is?”

 

“No Master,” A breathless Seifer said looking at the bulge in Roxas’s pants.

 

Roxas laughed. “Undo my pants and find out.”

 

Reaching up Seifer slowly undid Roxas’s pants and pulled them down.

 

As soon as he did he was smacked in the face by what had to be the longest cock he had ever seen. Roxas’s cock was massive, being 13-inches long and 3-thick with balls to match filled to the brim with months of cum all of it Roxas planned to give to his bitch. “They lacked the actual fucking dick to turn your ass into a proper pussy to be fucked.”

 

Seifer stared in amazement at the massive cock before him having never seen one so big before.

 

“You just gonna look at it bitch?” Roxas said gripping his cock and smack Seifer’s face with it. “Get me, hard bitch, use only your fucking mouth keep your hands at your side,” he demanded placing the head of his cock against Seifer’s lips.

 

Opening his mouth Seifer started kissing and licking the soft cock moaning at the taste.

 

Roxas smiled placing his hand back on Seifer’s head combing his fingers through his locks and scraping his scalp with his nails. “Hm, you seem to know what your doing.” He said as his foot came up pressing against Seifer’s cock. “Has someone been sucking dick before he got a master?”

 

Grunting Seifer gave a slight shake of his head as he tried to suck more of the cock into his mouth.

 

“What’s wrong? Can’t take it?” Letting go of Seifer’s hair, he gripped the side of his head, “Then let me give you a hand!” He said before shoving his entire 13-incher down Seifer’s throat forcing his face into his crotch, his nose rubbing against his blonde pubes.

 

Gagging Seifer looked up with watery eyes as his nose was buried in his master’s pubic hair.

 

“Fuck yes.” Hissed Roxas, holding Seifer’s head in his crotch, “Fuck your throat feel so good.” He said pulling out till the tip remained and then began ramming it in and out of his mouth his thick balls spanking against Seifer’s chin.

 

Moaning Seifer stayed still as his master fucked his throat.

 

“Your mouth is so perfect pet.” Smiled Roxas digging his nails into Seifer’s skull. “Your mouth is gonna make a good place for me to keep my cock nice and warm whenever I am over, and soon that ass is gonna be the perfect little cum dump to.” His thrust got harder and faster slamming his cock into Seifer’s throat as thick globs of pre oozed from the tip and down Seifer’s throat directly into his stomach.

 

Seifer could do nothing as he felt his own cock throb and his hole pulse in need.

 

With a few more thrust Roxas slammed in forcing his cock deep into Seifer’s throat before he groaned and came hard, shooting like a broken fountain spraying his thick warm cum right down his throat and into his stomach. He only pulled back so the tip was in his mouth watching as Seifer’s cheeks bulged as he tried to drink it all.

 

Seifer gulped as fast as he could but cum started leaking out of the corners of his mouth and nose from the sheer volume.

 


	14. Island Fun

Sora smiled as he looked up at the clear blue skies of his home, Destiny Island. He loves it, the sandy beaches, the crystal blue ocean that sparkled like thousands of sapphires. Since coming back form saving the worlds -for the second time- he had decided to take a break and relax at the beach. Grabbing his beach gear, and his swimsuit he booked it to the beach, throwing out his towel and laying down under his umbrella sighing in bliss, the sounds of the ocean helping him relax as simply enjoy the peace.

Now, this would be a rather innocent scene...if it wasn’t for Sora’s swim attire. Growing up on an island, Sora had never been the one to dress with some modesty. As he had always worn clothes that some would deem decent, for example, while he was on the beach Sora was wearing an extremely revealing, skimpy, G-string like swim speedo. This speedo did absolutely nothing to hide the bulge in at his crotch as it cupped around his cock and balls, and the other part vanished between his two firm, bubble-like, heart-shaped ass cheeks. The rest of his body bare for all to see exposing his muscular and yet lean, athletic form, nipples the size of quarters were erect from feeling the warm air caress them as he ran a hand down his solid developing 4-pack of abs.

Riku glared at the skimpy swimwear ‘I have told him a thousand times to wear board shorts’ Riku thought his glare scaring everyone away as he approached the thought in his head ‘ Guess I need to punish him.’.

Sora was laying on his stomach, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes as he soaked up some rays, he was glad his speedo did not cover much of his skin-he prefer not to have tan lines thank you- plus the rays always kept his skin looking as perfect as it did. “Aw~ now this is the life.”

Moving so his shadow blocked the sun Riku glared at Sora.

“Do you mind?” Sora called not bothering to look up, “you blocking my sun and I prefer to not have an uneven tan.”

“Sora,” Riku growled out through clenched teeth.

“Oh, Hey Riku,” Sora said waving lazily. “Sup? Enjoying the beach?”

“What are you wearing?” Riku asked a small twitch over his eye.

“What? This old thing? I got it from the bazaar in Agrabah.” Sora said with a smile. “The guy said it would look good on me.” Slowly getting up, Sora sat on his haunches placing one hand between his leg flat on the ground and the other to pull off his shades. “What do ya think~?” He asked giving Riku a wink. 

Growling Riku snatched Sora off his feet and tossed him on his shoulder heading off the beach.

“Hey!” Sora gasped as he was lifted up, he squirmed around trying to get himself free. “Riku! What are you doing let me go!” He snapped as he started banging his fist on his back. “I am serious! Put me down or I swear I will beat you harder than I did back in The Land of the Dragons!”

Once out of sight Riku sat down with Sora in his lap and started spanking the loud-mouthed teen.

Sora gasped arching forward. “W-what are you doing?!” Sora squeaked, trying to pull away from Riku. “Stop!”

Bringing his hand down harder and harder Riku worked to turn the plump exposed ass bright red, and grunted out “I told you no more skimpy clothes at the beach.”

“Ah! Ah!” sora screamed shivering. “B-But it was just this once! Come on! I saved the~ Ah aha ha ah~! W-Worlds for crying out loud! I earned this!”

The blows came even faster and harder as Riku held the struggling teen tight.

With each smack, Sora’s ass slowly began to turn from tan to a deep shade of red jiggling with each hit. “R-Riku! S-Stop!” Sora whined withering in Riku’s lap as his ass stung, but to his own shock he was getting hard from the spanking.

Blow after blow rained down on the exposed cheeks.

Sora’s back arched, but instead of a scream he let out moan. His face turning red as one after another moans spilled from his lips. “R-Riku~ S-Stop! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Putting all his strength in one last hit Riku brought his hand down as hard as he could.

“RIKU~!” Sora arched his back head tilted back as he came, his cock pulsing as he shot spurt after spurt of thick seed through his speedo and all over the ground and Riku’s legs.

Riku smirked and let go saying “Now do you want to put on the boardshorts?”

“I-If it means me not getting another spanking.” Gasped Sora. “Then I might as well go naked.”


	15. Day 15. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast is nervous about the dance and needs to calm down, so Sora gives him a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts....or it's character's but there is one thing we own and your all gonna love it

Beast growled pacing the floor of his room unable to think of anything but the dance Bell asked for, he had not danced since he was human, could this form even dance, would he make a fool of himself.

 

Sora who had been asked by Mrs. Pots-who had been worried as this would be the first time a dance had been held in the castle in many years- to go and check up on Beast who, as soon as he heard about the dance retreated into his room. “Hey Prince.” Sora said as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. 

 

Grunting Beast kept on pacing his shoulders hunched as he moved back and forth, the room was in better condition then before it now had a huge bed built so that even the Beast would have a hard time destroying it.

 

“So, what’s on your mind?” The Keyblade master asked, he slowly walked up to the beastly prince without fear. “I mean, you just kind of left when Mrs. Pots told you there was a dance, so what’s got your tail in a twist?”

 

With a sigh Beast explained his worries to the young teen, who was sitting on the huge bed.\

 

“Wait, is that what this is about?” Asked Sora, with a small laugh as he moved over to Beast and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I mean your that nervous about it?”

 

“I have not done a lot of things in this form,” Beast admitted a bit shyly.

 

Sora looked at Beast, he had never seen him this shy and he knew he had to help him. Racking his mind Sora tried to think of something to do to help him, as he thought he slowly began to think of something. “Well...what if i could help you relax?”

 

“How?” Beast asked a little surprised at the offer.

 

Sora bit his lip, “Well, first I am going to need you to lay back and relax.”

 

Moving to the bed, Beast laid down and closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

“Now what comes next.” Sora said summoning his Kingdom Key. “Well, just relax  _ Bind.” _ Sora said casting the binding spell, and right before his eyes Beast arms and legs were suddenly grabbed and spread out in a X like formation with rings of light holding him in place and unable to move.

 

A little shocked but confident if he wanted to he could break the bonds holding him and that Sora would never hurt him, Beast relaxed slightly.

 

Sora banished his keyblade, crawling onto the bed and between Beast legs.”Ok.” He said as he slowly grabbed Beast at his crotch and groped him, slowly moving his hand up and down along his covered crotch before he began to undo his pants.

 

“Sora what are you doing?” Beast asked a slight catch in his voice as his cock started to harden and slid a bit out of his sheath.

 

“Helping you relax.” Sora said, as his cheeks gained a healthy red color. “This is how I relax, so I figured it could help you.” he had managed to finally undo his pants and began to pull the Beast tattered pants down to his ankles. “And it looks like its working.” he said spotting Beast red rocket.

 

Beast could not help but moan as his cock grew in the open air.

 

Sora’s eyes widen in shock and awe, he could only say that Beast cock was very unique to say the least. For one, it was not a normal cock, for one much like a dog or a wolf Beast had a sheath that would hide his cock when not in use, the second thing was that the head and shaft of his cock were like that of a horses cock, along the shaft of the cock were what could only be spines that would normally be on a cat’s penis, finally at the base of his cock was what could only be the thickest knot close to about the size of Sora’s fist. The cock itself was close to 16 ½ -inches long and 4-thick with balls that were 5-thick and filled with months or even years of pent up cum.

 

Looking at the cock before him, Sora had only one thought in mind as his hand ghosted over the shaft and the spines. ‘ _ Why, the hell would you give up a cock like this!’  _ He mentally screamed, his ocean blue eyes shined with small sparks of lust, he could barely close his hand around the thick shaft as he had to use both his hands to pump Beast cock.

 

Howling in pleasure Beast bucked into Sora’s pumping hands Pre dripping down from the flat head as he moaned.

 

Sora looked at Beast, slowly pumping his cock as the pre slicked up his hands making the slick enough to slide along the shaft. “Beast..have you never done this before?” 

 

Breathlessly Beast moaned out “NO.”

 

Sora’s cheeks tinged pink as he continued to pump his cock, slowly slicking his cock up with his pre making it glisten. Biting his bottom lip, Sora leaned in closer until he was face to face and let his tongue flick along the head getting a taste of Beast pre. ‘ _ It..Taste good.’ _ Thought Sora as he gave the head another lick. ‘ _ It has this unique flavor and it's just so...good.’ _

 

Beast was moaning pulling on the binds as his cock pulsed in Sora’s grip.

 

‘ _ Gods, there’s so much.’  _ Sora moaned in his head as his hands moved faster and faster, his tongue lapping at the slit to get a taste of it right from the source. ‘ _ So good, I’ve never tasted anything like this before.’  _ He eyed the head of Beast cock.  _ ‘C-could I fit it in my mouth?’ _ He thought, slowly opening his mouth and taking the head inside of his mouth.

 

Howling in pleasure Beast experienced his first orgasm sending streams of cum rocketing through his cock.

 

Sora’s eyes widen, the first few shots filling his mouth making his cheeks bulge as he swallowed them down before pulling back with a gasp. Letting the rest of the streams spray him in his face and all over his clothes soaking them in Beast thick seed. “W-Well, you certainly seem to know how to shoot.” He said as he used his hands to collect Beast cum and slowly licked his hands clean, moaning at the taste of Beast delicious cum. 

 

Panting Beast looked down at his still hard cock and the now covered Sora in confusion, he did not know what that was but it felt amazing.

 

“Your still hard.” Sora said, half surprised and half aroused from the sight of Beast still hard cock. “G-Guess there is only one thing to do.” He said as he stood on the bed kicking his shoes off and began to strip right before Beast eyes. Tossing his jacket away, he rolled up his shirt exposing his lean, athletic figure, a smooth chest with perky pink nipples the size of dimes, a flat toned stomach with a developing 4-pack of abs. Fiddling with his belt, he let his pants drop wiggling his hips from side to, letting his pants fall down to show off his shapely hips and his slight almost hourglass like figure, and his currently hard 2-thick 8-incher that was currently covered in pre. “Now then.” Laying back down, Sora crawled onto Beast and spun around so his round, bubble-like, heart shaped ass was in his face as he began lapping at his cock once more.

 

Moaning Beast gave a hesitant flick of his tongue over the pink puckered hole that was right in front of his mouth.

 

Bolts of electricity shot up along Sora’s spine, causing him to gasp pushing his ass back against Beast face his cheeks parting to give him more access to his hole, as he lapped at Beast cock trailing his tongue along the head down the shaft to the knot while he used his hands to massage Beast’s balls.

 

Beast in a daze of pleasure worked his tongue in deep as the pleasure coursed through his body.

 

“B-Beast!” Gasped Sora as he kissed along the shaft, his hole twitching as he was shivering in pleasure feeling Beast tongue inside of his ass. “G-god! B-Beast!” Squealed Sora his cock leaking pre all over Beast fur covered chest.

 

Getting into it Beast dug his tongue in deep drawing more moans from the teen on his chest.

 

Sora let out a mewling moan as he gripped the fur along Beast’s legs, his body quivering as he felt his own cock throbbing. “B-Best! I-I’m gonna-” Whined Sora as his cock was throbbing and ready to explode all over him.

 

Pulling back panting Beast’s cock flexed smacking Sora in the face.

 

Sora moaned, specs of cum and pre splattering on his face, shakily he pulled his ass away from Beast face and flipped himself around moving to position himself over the head of his cock. “Here we go.” He said and slowly lowered himself down, biting his lip as the flared head pressed against his hole and then with one last push downward, Sora threw his head back as it pushed into his ass.

 

Moaning Beast thrust his hips forward sinking his cock into the tight clenching hole.

 

Sora shivered feeling more of the cock pushing into his ass, he mewled as he continued to slowly sink down taking more and more of Beast’s cock into his ass inch by inch vanishing until he felt the knot pressing against his ass. “B-Beast.” Moaned Sora softly, all 16 ½ -inches of Beast cock buried inside of his ass with the knot kissing his hole. Moaning Sora lifted himself up and then lowered himself back down on Beast cock, slowly building up speed as his hands roamed along his fur covered chest.

 

Bright light covered Beast, making it impossible to see him as the light spread out to the castle.

 

Sora closed his eyes, to stop himself from going blind from the intensity of the bright light. Even as he couldn’t see, he could feel and he felt the cock in his ass gain another inch or two going even deeper in his ass and almost pushing down on his sweet spot making the brown haired boy scream in pleasure. “B-Beast!”

 

Slowly the light faded revealing the room was completely different, everything broken was fixed but new features stood out spread through the room was the crown from Sora’s necklace, but the change that captivated Sora was the handsome man now laying under him moaning and hands free to grip the tight waist and fuck up into it.

 

“B-Beast?” Sora gasped feeling the man thrust up into his ass, the cock inside of him remaining unchanged as he felt it slam into his sweet spot stars dancing before his vision. “Kaaaa!” He mewled feeling the burst of pleasure shooting through his body and his cock oozing pre all over the solid 8-pack of abs. 

 

Moaning in Pleasure the changed Beast thrust one more time locking his knot in Sora as his Orgasm started.

 

Sora’s head was thrown back, his mouth fell open as he screamed feeling the knot expand in his ass and a explosion of cum flooding his channel that triggered his own climax spraying his load all over himself and Beast’s body’s panting their chest white with cum.

 


	16. Slaves of Illusion

Zexion hummed as he looked through his Lexicon, his weapon of choice and the weapon to help him focus his illusions. As of now, he was looking through his book having decided to test the abilities of his illusions. He knew that with his powers he could fool the senses of anyone with a heart as the heart was something that he and his fellow nobodies lacked, but that began to build up a desire in him. Could a nobody fall for his illusions as well? And if so just how deep could they fall? He needed to test this, and he knew the others were too strong for him to fool, but he knew someone who wasn’t their 13th member Roxas.

Roxas sighed looking at the mission for today he had to hit three worlds and his partner was Zexion, this would be boring.

“Something bothering you Roxas?” Zexion asked as their first stop for their recon mission was the desert city of Agrabah. “You seem distracted.”

“Just bored is all Zexion,” Roxas said looking out over the scorching hot sands.

“Bored hm,” Zexion said as he read through his book. “Well, what if I had a way to...alleviate you of your boredom?” He asked his only visible sapphire blue eye shining with hidden glee. 

Shrugging Roxas turned to the blue-haired mail wondering what he would do, neither noticing another person sneaking up on them.

Zexion smiled, “Now then, simply watch and….enjoy.” Zexion said as he slowly seemed to shimmer and slowly vanish, and the entire landscape before Roxas’s very eyes warped and changed becoming a mass of swirly beautiful colors, like that of a painting being made right before him. “Watch the swirls, Roxas, follow them as they move and dance.”

Roxas and the person hidden behind him stared in amazement and slowly fell under Zexion’s power until with blank eyes they watched the colors, a small trickle of drool coming from their slack jaws.

The color’s then changed into a massive golden coin, it just hung in the air then slowly began to move back and forth. “Watch the coin of gold, and you will do as you are told.” Zexion’s voice was like a whisper in their minds. “You are strong, and you are brave, but now you shall be my slave.”

Both males fell completely under Zexion’s influence with no will to fight it and stayed where they were waiting orders.

The colors and the coin vanished, and Zexion slowly shimmered into view. “Perfect, now why don't you come and join us my little watcher.” 

Aladdin stood and moved next to Roxas the same blank look in his eyes.

Zexion almost giggled but settled for an amused smile. “Now this is perfect.” He said, his question had been answered as he had successfully put a Nobody and a Person with a heart. “This is wonderful, this is perfect, this is-” He stopped when he recalled their next destination. The world ruled by beings known as the Olympic Gods. “Could the same work on a person who is of different physiology?” He asked himself. “Come slaves, we have the next world to go to.” 

Both teens followed without a sound through the Portal.

The portal opened up, and the trio walked out. “Aw, the world of the gods,” Zexion said, his Lexicon having held the information about this world. “Now, to find the perfect test subject.”

Hercules was busy training he did not notice the three figures entering his arena.

“Well now, this is a stroke of luck.” Zexion smiled, “Now let’s see if I can affect him.” He said his Lexicon glowing as he tried to ensnare Hercules in his Illusions. 

Hercules took a little longer but even he was unable to resist falling to the power and becoming Zexion’s slave.

Zexion smiled, while the Demi-god’s unique physiology had been a challenge it had been more than enough to test his powers to see if he could control him. “Wonderful, simply wonderful.” He said looking at his three slaves. “Hm, Slave Hercules is there anywhere where we may have some privacy?”

“Yes Master, My room, No one is allowed there,” Hercules said his eyes still blank like the other two next to him.

“Well then, lead the way.” Zexion said. “I want to have some entertainment.”

Soon the four found themselves in a room that had a huge pile of pillows and skins as a bed.

“My, such an interesting room.” Zexion said, as he moved over to the largest pillow and took a seat. “Now then, strip for me slaves I want to see all of you.”

Slowly the enslaved Trio stripped off their clothes revealing three very different bodies, Roxas was the palest with smooth lean muscles and bright pink nipples with a soft 12 inch cock, next was Aladdin his body darker and slightly more built with dark dusky nipples and a soft 8 inch cock, and finally was the golden tan of Hercules’s muscle-bound form, with dusky nipples and a soft 10 inch cock.

Zexion hummed, his eyes gleaming with joy. “Well then, Hercules, Aladdin, I want the two of you on your knees get Roxas nice and hard so he can have a go at your ass’s.”

Dropping to their knees both heroes started making out with the soft cock and massaging the low hanging nuts to make the youngest person present hard.

Roxas moaned, hips giving a small buck his 12-incher pulsing between the two. Twitching, throbbing his cock slowly began to rise from their affection towards it, slowly rising to its full thick 13-inches the head glistening with pre as a single pearl size drop dribbled down the shaft.

Moving into position both Aladdin and Hercules presented their holes to the soaked cock ready to be fucked.

Zexion hummed as he knew Roxas would have to pick between who to fuck first. “Well, there’s an Idea.” He said to himself. “Aladdin, lay flat on your back, Hercules lay on top of him Roxas is going to fuck you both at once.”

Aladdin moved so he was laying on his back on Hercules’s back putting their asses inches apart from each other.

“You know what to do Roxas,” Zexion said. Roxas nodded as he moved behind the two of them. His cock twitching as he aimed his cock at Hercules’s ass spreading his cheeks apart and then pushed right into his ass sinking in and not stopping till he was balls deep inside of him.

Hercules groaned but made no real sound as he was filled by the huge cock.

“Feel free to moan all you want boys.” Smirked Zexion as he had undone his coat to let his own 3-thick 6-incher free. “Let your moans go.” Roxas moaned as he began to thrust into Hercules’s ass, his sack slapping his cheeks as he slapped his ass before pulling out and thrusting into Aladdin’s ass. 

Both Heroes moaned at the rough treatment they received and how their holes were being fucked.

Roxas switched between their holes, slamming into Hercules before pulling out and ramming into Hercules’s ass, his thrust causing the two of them to rut and grind against each other their cocks leaking pre slicking their cocks up adding to their pleasure.

Zexion watched his slaves rut and fuck , enjoying the sight of the three of them moaning and mewling in pleasure as he smirked and chuckled. “Alright my little slaves.” He purred feeling his climax approach.” Cum, I want the three of you cum.”

Roxas’s eyes widen as he slammed into Hercules’s ass and arched his back, cumming hard spraying his load deep inside of the demigods ass, before he pulled out spraying thick ropes all over Hercules’s ass and thrusted right into Aladdin’s dumping the rest of his load deep inside of the desert boys ass flooding it with his cum.

Zexion smiled, panting slightly not even caring for the mess he had made all over his hand. “Well done my slaves, well done indeed.”


	17. Day 17. Dark Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar's ghost takes over Simba but he proves to be too strong and the reaction causes him to change and become corrupted wanting to make his kingdom the strongest he seeks to expand the Dark Pride lands and subject all who oppose him to his rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts or the character's as they are owned by their respective creators. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not much smut in this one but more of a story prompt let us know if you want more~

Simba growled in anger and agony, the reason for his current predicament was because of the ghost of his long dead uncle Scar had found him even if he had hidden himself away from him. The ghost had surprised him and had flew into his body and now he was currently fighting off his dark power as he tried to take him over.

 

“ **_Give in Simba.”_ ** Purred his uncle’s voice inside his mind, bolts of twisted dark energy crackling over his body. “ **_You. Are. Weak! You can’t hold a candle to the power I have, I will have your body, and when I do I will be the rightful King of Pride Rock!”_ ** Simba growled and roared, his eyes flashing between his gold and his own colors.  **_“Give. Up! You can’t wi-”_ ** _ “You won’t win!”  _ Simba roared slowly gaining ground much to Scar’s surprise. ‘ _ I am not weak! I am not going to let you win!’  _ Snarled Simba.  _ ‘I am the King! I am the Ruler! And. I. Will. Never. Lose!’ _

 

The battle between the two changed, as Simba began to take control, his anger at Scar for what he had done, for all he had done causing his own darkness to attack-no to consume the darkness that was made up Scar’s ghost absorbing it into his own body. As this happened Simba began to go through a change, his body changing, morphing,  _ evolving _ , into something different, something stronger, something fiercer, something  _ Powerful. _

 

His body changed,  height surging in his spine as it cracked loudly, forcing him off all fours and on to his two hind legs which were paw like. His frontal paws, slowly changed from paws into five fingers clawed hands. Now, on his hind legs he stood tall almost a shock 10-feet tall, muscle on muscle grew his already muscular body gaining more muscles as his body develop more and more, his chest gaining full muscled pecs, his fur covered stomach became flat but gained a visible solid 8-pack of abs that looked like he was chiseled from diamond. His biceps and triceps and his legs became more muscled to the point the flexed with just a simple  _ breath. _ His tail swayed behind him, as his main of red hair became wilder, more feral like changing from the color of the setting sun, to a more crimson red like color of freshly spilled blood. Even his eyes, now a deep golden color had retained their cat like pupils but they shined with a dark light that represented only one thing... _ Power. _

 

Simba looked over his new form, his newly gained hands clenching and unclenching, His tail whipped around like a snake, as he could feel the power coursing through his body, the dark power escaping in the form of a intense and powerful dark aura, bolts of dark violet tinted bio-electricity crackled along his body. “This...power.” His voice came out, a deep baritone like purr. “This absolute  _ Power.” _

  
His tongue licked his lips, his eyes glowed with such power they had a dark flame like aura around them. “This is the  _ power _ I needed-no the  _ power _ I deserved!” He said. “This is the power I needed, the power to ensure my Kingdom never falls.” The more he spoke, the more his aura increased. “With this power, I will never fall, I won’t be defeated.” He growled. “This is the beginning of a new era, this is beginning of My Kingdom!” He threw his head back, and let out a earth shaking roar, that was heard all throughout the land, letting them all know there was a new King of the Lions.


	18. Mirror Mirror

Terra looked at the mirror the Queen had said it was magic and show anyone you asked it to. So with a bit of hesitance, he asked the mirror “Can you show me Ventus?”

Without any effort, the mirror changed and soon Terra was looking at Ventus alone in a room somewhere laying on a bed.

Ven was laying naked, not a single article of clothing on his body. His lean, athletic body on full display, his dusty pink nipples were erect as he trailed his hand across them and over his smooth toned stomach. “Aah~” He moaned softly, blue eyes glistening with lust. One hand played with his currently hard 7-incher as he teased and played with the head.

Terra blushed but could not tear his eyes away as he watched one of his best friends play with their body.

Ven brought his other hand up to his mouth, sticking three fingers inside and sucked on them swirling his tongue around the digits, as his other hand gripped his cock, squeezing it and pumping it slowly. “Aaah~” He moaned around his fingers coating them in his spit as his hand gripped his cock but didn’t increase his speed. “T-Terra~” 

Unable to stop himself Terra started palming his own cock through his pants a blush staining his cheeks as he kept his eyes glued to the lithe blond teasing his own body.

Ven slowly pulled the three digits from his mouth, and moved them down to his hole spreading his legs more to get better access-and give Terra a clear view of his pink pucker. “G-Gods, T-Terra please.” Whined the blond lost in his haze of lust, he moved the first finger towards his hole and pushed it in with ease not stopping till it was knuckle deep. “T-Terra!” Moaned Ven as his second finger circled around his hole.

Leaning on the mirror Terra fished his own rock hard 13-inch cock out and started stroking it as he watched Ven finger himself and beg to be fucked. “I wish he would tease those hot pink nipples,” Terra panted as he worked his cock.

Ven whimpered as the second finger pushed against his hole and pushed inside making him buck. “T-Terra~” He whined his hand leaving his throbbing, leaking cock and moved up to tease his right nipple. “T-Terra! S-sensitive! O-Oh f-fuck please!” he gasped arching off his bed as his cock twitched his two fingers scissored his hole open.

“Fuck Wish I was there pounding your slutty boy pussy you would love it,” Terra moaned thrusting into his fist in time with Ven’s fingers.

Ven arched clear off the bed once again, a third finger pushing against the rim. “P-Please! F-fuck me, Terra!” Moaned Ven hotly. “F-Fuck m-my boy pussy! Please fuck me! Claim me! Use me!” he whined mewling when the third finger pushed in and spread his already filled hole open more as he slowly almost teasingly let a fourth one rub around his hole. “T-Terra I-I c-can’t i-it’s too much.” He whined. “T-too much, P-Please! I-it won’t fit~”

“We will make all 13 inches fill that needy hole up maybe even keep you on when I train to keep my cock warm,” Terra groaned approaching his orgasm.

The fourth finger slipped inside pushing all four in deeper, the nails scratching against his inner walls. One of them pushing against his sweet spot. “T-Terra!” Ven saw stars in his eyes. “G-Gonna cum! W-Wanna cum! P-Please let me cum!” Squealed Ven, his cock twitching violently pre spilling all along the shaft.

Terra’s own blue eyes were dark with lust, his tongue licked his lips as he felt himself on the edge. “Do it Ven.” He hissed/growled. “Cum for me, cum like the little cock hungry naughty boy you are.” 

Ven’s eyes went wide, and with a loud mewling moan he arched his back fingers pressing down on his sweet spot once again. “T-Terra!” He came hands-free, spraying streams of cum all over his stomach and chest.

“Ven!” Moaned Terra, hips jerking as he came spraying his thick jet’s of cum but they didn’t hit the mirror as they seemed to pass right through it landing on Ven adding to the mess on his stomach and chest even landing on his lips. 

Ven was left shaking and moaning in bliss, his tongue darting out to lick the cum off his lips. “F-Fuck, t-that had to be more i-intense then I thought.” He said. “It almost tasted like Terra’s.” He said giggling to himself as he collected the cum and began to lick his fingers clean. “Maybe, I should visit him in his sleep.” He giggled. “He does enjoy my little nighttime blow jobs.”

Terra’s eyes widen in shock, his jaw dropped in shock. “I wondered why I woke up feeling relaxed.” He smirked. “Next time, I am gonna catch him.”


	19. Day 19. Lion's Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip to the Pride lands something goes wrong with the magic to change them into Lions as such Sora and Riku do change only it's not how they think they become Hybrids of their lion forms and are driven crazy by their primal lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts all character's belong to their original creator.

Sora smiled as he and Riku got prepared to enter the Pride Lands it would be fun to hang out as Lions for a while and Riku would get to meet Simba.

 

“Remind me again how you convinced me to come to this world again?” Asked Riku, his arms crossed over his chest, even if he did have a smile on his face seeing how excited Sora looked.

 

“Come on Riku this will be fun,” Sora said as they landed and the magic started to change them into lions.

 

That was when something went wrong, the moment the two of them landed they were on their hands and knees gasping, the feeling of a hundred needles being poked into their skin is the only thing they felt as pain bloomed all along their bodies. “S-Sora w-what’s going on!” Riku gasped gritting his teeth to try and fight through the pain.

 

Sora couldn’t answer as he was to busy whimpering in pain, it was then the spell began to take effect, only it wasn’t the same. Sora gasped his pupils shrinking as his body pulsed, he felt his body begin to grow expanding, bulging as it pushed his clothes to their limit as they tried to contain his rapidly expanding body. But it was for not, as his shirt and jacket ripped apart, showing that his once lean, flat, toned, stomach changed. His once flat stomach changed into a rock hard 6-pack abs that looked as if they and his now muscled pecs were chiseled from diamond. His arms and biceps grew more muscle swelling getting bigger. All along his arms dark brown fur sprouted covering his arms and his shoulder in it, his pants were torn to shreds as his now muscled legs sprouted fur, his hands and feet gained long wicked sharp claws, the fur continued to sprout all along his body covering almost every inch of him in brown fur.

 

All but, his chest and crotch which were left fur-free, as the fur seemed to form a V-like shape leaving his abs, pecs, cock and balls on display. Then fur off white in color sprouted around the area of his pecs and moved up along and around his head forming a sort of pseudo like main like that of a lion, a small trail of off white fur trailing down to the center of his buck just above his tail bone, where some of the dark brown fur had left his now round firm bubble-like ass cheeks and his taint and balls bare forming a sort of heart shape around his ass and dipping into the crack. It was then something began bulging and moving, extending slowly forming into a long lion-like tail with a large tuff of dark brown fur at the end. Sora threw his head back, his blue eyes darkened to the point the once ocean blue eyes were reminiscent of Sapphires as the white’s of his eyes became a dull shade of yellow, his once shrunken pupils now looking more cat-like, more feral like. His ears had become pointed, as his hair became wilder growing longer more feral like as two long bangs framed the side of his face. His mouth opened, his teeth changing into rows of sharp fangs all of them sharpened to a point ready to rip or tear into anything he sunk them into.

 

“S-s-Sora.” groaned Riku, as he witnessed his friend's transformation before he began to undergo his own. Riku had already been muscular, but now his body changed to matched Sora’s. Down to every last muscle becoming compact and tight so when either of them moved they flexed showing off the muscle. Whereas Sora’s fur was dark brown, Riku’s fur was pitch black in color, reminiscent of the body suit he wore when he was possessed by Ansem. It was then the fur on his arms and legs changed, at first it was his arms the fur changed from black to bloody crimson red color it started at his hands and crawled its way up the rest of his arms stopping just below his elbows where it faded back to black. For his legs, his feet changed first slowly the rest changed into the same bloody crimson red color before slowly fading back to black just below his knees, his claws on both his feet unlike Sora’s whose were a ivory white in color were a dark bluish purple color, the fur hood/main was the same starting around the area of his pecs moving up to around his head and down his spin and faded back to black right above his tail bone where the fur much like with Sora, formed a heart-shaped opening around Riku’s large round firm bubble-like ass and his balls. A tuft of fur appeared and then from the tuft extending from it was a long black lion tail with a large tuft of silver fur at the end.

 

Riku’s own eyes changed, his blue eyes became a shade of dark sky blue. The whites of his eyes changing to a silvery ivory color, his pupils becoming cat slit-like, as his own teeth become fangs just as sharp and dangerous as Sora’s.

 

Their transformation was far from done, as the pain changed into pleasure the two moaning like crazy. Their cocks pulsed and throbbed, as they began to swell growing bigger and bigger. Right before their eyes, their cocks had grown past the natural limit. When it was done, the two were rocking two of the biggest erections they ever had literally. For Sora, he was a shocking 13-inch long and 3-thick with balls that were huge the size of melons and at least 5-thick, and Riku while not as big coming in at 11-inches was the thicker one with his own cock being 5-thicker his balls being the size grapefruits. 

 

With a growl, Sora launched himself at Riku pinning the silver-haired teen down and allowing their cocks to grind against each other as the two hybrids battled for dominance on who would fuck who.

 

Riku purred, a deep rumbling sound emitting from his chest as he bared his neck to Sora in a show of submission, as he whined in need. Thick globs of pre spilling down his cock coating both his and Sora’s who’s had also begun leaking pre making their rutting against each other all that more intense.

 

Flipping Riku over Sora started humping his exposed ass pre leaking and soaking his tight virgin hole as he sunk his teeth into Riku’s neck.

 

Riku mewled in bliss, his body shaking in pleasure pushing his ass back against Sora eagerly. He purred feeling his cock throb from the feeling of Sora’s massive cock humping his ass, but he whined needily wanting the brunet’s cock inside of him.

 

Grinning and showing off his sharp teeth Sora slammed his cock into the virgin hole with a moan of pleasure.

 

Riku’s ass clenched around Sora’s cock, as he threw his head back roaring to the heavens as he felt Sora’s cock push in and push in deep to the point he could almost feel him in his stomach  

 

Roaring Sora started a savage pace pounding Riku into the ground intent on laying claim to him fully.

 

Riku dug his claws into the ears leaving small trenches as he mewled and roared in pleasure, his ass clenching around Sora’s cock as he felt him thrusting into his ass balls slapping against his cheeks with loud echoing smacks.

 

Savage thrusts and grunts echoed through the clearing as the two hybrids mated like beasts.

 

Riku mewled and whined as pre oozed all over the ground, covering it in a small puddle of pre, his ass clenched and flexed around Sora’s cock.

 

Grunting Sora slams in as hard as he can his scalding hot load spraying deep in Riku’s guts.

 

Riku roared as he came, spraying his load all over the ground making the puddle under him even larger as he felt Sora spray his load deep inside of him.

 

Falling back with a yawn Sora laid in the sun his cock softening as he closed his eyes.

 

Riku was left panting, but he licked his lips as he turned around eyeing Sora. Smirking he lowered himself to the ground, his stomach rubbing against the ground before he pounced pinning Sora to the ground as he grinned down at him, smash their lips together and forcing his tongue into his mouth quickly dominating the kiss.

 

Sora moaned wrapping his legs around Riku’s waist and exposing his hole for the silver Hybrid’s aching cock.

 

Riku purred into the kiss, pulling back kissing down to Sora’s neck as he licked along his neck as his hips pulled back aiming his cock at Sora’s hole and slammed into his ass, sheathing himself inside of Sora in a single thrust.

 

Letting out a purr of Pleasure Sora wrapped his arms around Riku and moved his hips.

 

Riku sank his fangs into Sora’s neck as he began rocking in and out of his ass his massive balls spanking against his ass cheeks as he continued to slam into Sora’s ass biting and sucking on the mark on his neck, pulling back only to slam their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

Moaning Sora felt his heavy nuts draw up tight.

 

Feeling Sora’s oncoming climax approaching with his ass clenching he speed up his thrust getting faster and harder as he continued to slam into Sora with all he had.

 

With a grunt Sora shot his load coating Riku and himself in cum as his hole clenched tightly around the thrusting cock.

 

Riku roared once more as he slammed in once more sheathing himself inside of Sora as he came, cum erupting from his cock flooding  Sora’s ass with every last drop of his cum.

 


	20. Day 20. Pirates Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To pay Jack back for using his ship, Sora offer's him something he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Jack stood in the captain’s quarters of the Black Pearl with Sora, the two staring intently before the handsome form of Jack spoke: “So let me get this straight you are offering to let me fuck you as payment for using my ship?”

 

Sora nodded, his cheeks were tinged a dark shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his head. “Er yeah, I mean I don't really have any gold or treasure.” He said. “And, I mean it's only fair I do something for you after all you’ve done for us.”

 

“Strip love lets see what you are offering,” Jack said moving to sit on the bed and watch the nubile youth as he stripped.

 

The pink of Sora’s cheeks turned to a shade of dark red. “J-just promise to not laugh alright?” He said, as he let his jacket fall from body and rolled his shirt up. Sora’s clothes often hid the fact that unlike most guys he wasn’t muscular, he was more lean, athletic, a light amount of muscle from the endless days training, his skin having a sun-kissed tan do to years living on the island, not a single tan line visible on his upper body. His stomach flat and toned, his nipples a dusty pink color and the size of a dime. Undoing his belt, Sora slowly let them fall sliding down his shapely hips, letting Jack see that Sora had a near perfect hourglass figure giving the boy a more effeminate body type, and at his crotch much to Jack’s surprise was a nearly 2-inch cock resting against his average size balls. 

 

“Not bad but are you sure you are a boy, I have seen dames with clits bigger than that,” Jack said as he took a swig of Rum, and handed the bottle to the boy.

 

“I. Am. A. Boy.” Sora hissed through clenched teeth, as he took a small-read large- drink of the rum the liquid burning his throat, but he had tasted worse on his trip to wonderland with those potions. “I-I just haven’t finished growing.”

 

“Well you certainly aren't a man,” Jack said freeing his hard 12-inch cock and letting it bob in the air pre already gathering on the mushroom head, hanging below it were two apple sized nuts.

 

Sora’s eyes widen, his jaw-dropping as his cheeks burned even more. “S-so?” He said trying to look away from Jack’s cock, despite the fact he was just aroused at the sight of it. “J-Just means I’ll be one when I’m b-bigger.” His 2-incher twitched as it stood erect but didn’t even get any bigger.

 

“Go ahead love you can touch it,” Jack said with a smirk on his face as he leaned back.

 

Sora flushed even more, slowly moving closer to Jack swaying slightly from the drink of rum he had. His hand slowly reached out and grasped Jack’s cock, feeling it pulse and throb as he gulped as he began to slowly jack him off.

 

Taking the bottle of rum Jack grinned as he pulled Sora onto the bed with his ass higher in the air, and pushed the open bottle into the hole letting the rum fill the boy up.

“H-Hey! W-what are y-you doing!” Sora gasped, clawing at the bed sheets as he felt the slightly warm liquid pour into his ass. He whined as he felt the rum flooding his hole as he began to blush, the warmth from the rum spreading to his ass and then throughout his ass, he let out a drunk like giggle as the blush spread across his face. “J-jack~” he moaned  

 

“There Love now you can take a real cock,” Jack said smacking the round ass.

 

Sora mewled, arching his back pushing back against Jack as his cheeks jiggled a red handprint on the cheek that was slapped.

 

“So Sora ready for the real deal?” Jack teased slipping a finger into the wet hole.

 

“J~jack.” Moaned the drunk brunet, his body burned and was hot. “P-Please.” He giggled/moaned. “I-I want it p-please.”

 

Picking the teen up Jack lined his cock up and let the head push into the rum filled hole before letting go of Sora.

 

Sora gasped as he fell down landing right on top of Jack’s cock, the rum in his ass acting as lube letting him slide down all the way to the base and he was sitting in Jack’s lap before he knew it. “Jack~” he moaned sounding very much like a female as he arched his back, his 2-incher pulsing shooting a thick glob of pre all over his stomach.

 

Jack smirked pulling the teen into a kiss as he started fucking him.

 

Sora moaned into the kiss, throwing his arms around Jack to deepen the kiss. Rolling his hips as he bounced up and down to meet Jack’s thrust.

 

Jack Groaned the tight heat working his cock to a frenzy as their makeout became sloppy and their thrust sped up.

 

Sora moaned as the thrust caused him to bounce faster and faster his ass slapping against Jack’s thighs as his cock continued to leak pre all over himself and jack as his thrust sent it flying splattering all over their chest and stomachs.

 

Grunting Jack groaned feeling the rum swirl around his thrusting cock.

 

“J-Jack.” Whined Sora feeling his cock swirl the rum around making him moan and shiver as some began leaking out dribbling down Jack’s cock. With his small cock, female-like moans and the rum leaking down Jack’s cock Sora would almost pass for a girl.

 

Groaning in pleasure Jack slammed Sora down and unloaded in his Rum filled hole.

 

Sora moaned arching his back as he came, spraying several thick spurts of cum all over himself and Jack covering them in his cum, as he blushed feeling the rum and some of Jack’s cum leak from his ass.


	21. Day 21. Demi-God Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a training session, Hercules shows off why he has so many followers and Sora is unprepared for the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Hercules smirked as he had the Arena private for this little spar he could not believe Sora challenged him to a naked rumble. Sitting with his back to the door he waited for Sora to enter the arena.

 

“Alright Herc.” Came the voice of the Keyblade Master, Sora was bare as the day he was born. His sun kissed tan skin on full display, his lean athletic body with a slight muscular build, a flat stomach with a slight developing four pack, perky dusty pink nipples. Trailing down to his lean toned legs there resting on top of his apple size balls was his soft 8-inch cock, and his bubble like heart shaped ass jiggled as he walked towards Herc. “Let’s wrestle, I’m set to go!” 

 

Smirking Herc turned to face Sora his golden skin glowing under the sun, his massive muscles bulging, a firm 8 pack of abs led the way down his smooth torso to his huge 14 inch cock that hung over mellon sized nuts, but the thing that made Sora freeze was Herc’s pecs, they were bigger then Sora’s head and instead of nipples he had two soft 14 inch cocks on his chest.

 

Sora’s crystal blue eyes were locked on to the cocks where his nipples should be. “Uh..H-Herc?” Sora said trying to tear his eyes away from the cocks attached to his friends chest. “W-what’s...uh..what’s with the…”

 

“Well Sora see My Divinity made a way for me to gain worshippers, All they have to do is look at me fully naked and they will do anything I say, for example Jack off Sora,” Herc said with a smile on his handsome face.

 

“Wait come agai-” Sora stopped as his hand grabbed his cock, grasping the shaft and began pumping it. “H-Hey! Herc! C-come on t-this isn’t funny.” Sora squeaked as he flushed. 

 

“Oh seems you are a strong one, You will not be completely mine until you drink my milk,” Herc said moving around the masturbating teen.

 

“M-Milk?!” Squeaked Sora, his tan cheeks burning as bright as a cherry. “H-Herc! Come on! S-stop.” Whined Sora, despite the fact his cock was twitching in his hand and was slowly getting hard as a rock.

 

“Finger your hole then I will give you a treat,” Herc said all three of his cocks plumping up a bit as he watched.

 

Sora’s eyes widen. “H-herc! N-no not that!” Whined Sora, as his free hand moved behind him sliding between his cheeks and swirled around his twitching hole as his first finger slowly sunk into his ass. “N-Nyaaaa! H-Herc! S-stop! D-don't’t make me do this.” Despite his whines to get him to stop, his cock was hard and twitching like crazy.

 

Moving forward Herc positioned himself so both of his nipple cocks were right in front of Sora’s face and merely said “Faster.”

 

Sora shook his head, another mewling moan slipping from his slightly parted lips. “H-Herc!” Squealed the dark haired boy, his finger pumping in and out of his ass, while a second curled against his hole as it slipped right in his body moving on its own as he scissored his own hole open. 

 

Herc just smirked waiting for Sora to give in as his cocks grew to their full size of 15 inches each.

 

Sora’s eyes widen his cock pulsed and his hole clenched around the two-now three fingers in his ass. Not many knew it, but Sora had a thing for big cocks having grown up on a beach the boys would always skinny dip when the girls weren’t around and seeing the sizes of the other guys cocks had always aroused him. And, now seeing Hercules’s cocks he was losing it. “H-Herc.” He whimpered.

 

“You can move any part of your body except for your hands they have to go faster,” Herc said staying still and staring Sora in the eye.

 

“H-Herc!” He whined as he found himself moving closer, his face mere inches away from Herc’s dick nipples. “H-Herc please.” his cock was twitching the head smeared with pre.

 

“Go ahead,” Herc said smiling at Sora.

 

Unable to help himself, Sora launched himself at Hercules’s dick nipples, latching on to the head of the right one and moaned humming around the dick nipple from the taste as his hips began bucking as her jerked off.

 

Herc moaned as Sora worshipped his fat dick nipple nursing on it trying to get his milk, groaning he said “No matter what don’t lose your personality.”

 

Sora moaned as he bobbed his head up and down on the dick nipple, tongue teasing the slit rubbing and caressing it as he swirled his tongue around it pushing the tip of his tongue into his slit.

 

Groaning Herc gripped Sora’s hair and forced him further down with a moan.

 

Sora gasped, as the cock nipple slipped into his throat causing it to tighten around the dick nipple but he took a deep breath through his nose and moaned around the thick cock, hand moving faster and faster as pre oozed from his cock all over this hand.

 

“Pull off and fuck yourself on my dick then once it is all in you can start sucking my nipples,” Herc said moving back and laying down when Sora quit sucking.

 

“B-But i-it’s so big.” Sora whined as he was moving already bending over and slowly backing himself up using one of his hands to push his ass cheeks apart and groaned as the thick head of Hercules’s cock. “H-Herc! He-Herc! I-I.” Sora whined as he pushed against the thick head and gasped when he felt it pop into his hole. “I-I can’t hold back! H-Herc I-I’m gonna cum!”

 

“No you only get to cum with my milk in your belly and my cum in your tight hole,” Herc said cutting off Sora’s ability to cum.

 

Sora’s hips jerked and his back arched, when he was unable to cum he whined pushing back more and more shivering as Hercules’s cock forced his walls apart as he sank down inch by inch not stopping until his ass was pressed back against Herc’s crotch. ‘“I-I have t-to turn around n-now right?”

 

“Yep if you want to suck my nipple cocks,” Herc said laying back with his arms behind his head.

 

Whining, as he was facing away from Hercules, Sora managed to slowly rotate himself around shivering as he felt Hercules’s cock bump, grind, and rub against the insides of his ass as he was finally facing Hercules leaving him panting and gasping as his cock was pulsing madly.

 

Groaning Herc focused making all three of his cocks jump.

 

“Herc!” Moaned Sora, falling over landing between his pecs panting as he licked up along his cock nipples, grabbing both and giving them a few pumps as he brought them together to suck and lick along both heads before with some effort took both heads into his mouth and sucked on them,

 

Unable to hold back Herc groaned and shot three huge loads from his massive cocks.

 

Sora moaned, taking the cocks into his mouth, gulping down Hercules’s cock milk with ease as he moaned, feeling his cum flood him from both ends, as he moaned hips jerking as he finally came,spraying his load all over Hercules’s pecs and abs.

 

Sora pulled off Herc’s dick nipples and laid against him, the taste of his cum milk leaving him shivering in pleasure but with a dopey smile on his face. ‘ _ I wonder...if I can convince him to get more worshippers.’ _

 


	22. Day 22 :Twilight's Dusk

“Finally.” Roxas panted as he stood in the train station. The reason for this was simple, he had finally managed to corner the Mystery train and he was going to finally find out where it goes. “I know Hayner and Pence said they would join me….but this is too good of a chance to pass up.” He said smirking as he looked around, there was no one but him. “So where is anyone?” He asked as he approached the train and found that the door was open.

“Ok, this is even weirder.” He said walking inside of the train. “Whoa, there really isn’t anyone driving this.” He said as he didn’t see anyone, not even a conductor. It was then the train started to take off from the station making Roxas fall back onto one of the seats. “Hey! Who the heck started the train?!” He called, only getting no answer as there was no one but him here. “Great, this is what I get for going on the spooky train by myself, I just had to do the typical blond thing and get on.” He groaned. “I swear, Hayner is never gonna let me hear the end of this.”

For what felt like hours he sat there, bored out of his mind as the train drove down the track. “At least, I will get to see where this thing goes.” He said, “I mean no one in town seemed to know where it goes so this is my lucky break.”

The train pulled into a station after a while but it was very different to the warmth the rest of Twilight Town had, the colors were muted Grays, blues, pinks and some splashes of Bright red giving it a cold feeling as Roxas stepped off, and saw people and shops all around the station.

“Whoa.” Roxas gasped, he slowly walked away from the train and began to explore. “So, this is where it goes.” He said as he left the station, wanting to go and see the rest of the city and what it had to offer.

Roxas walked through the streets looking at stores and found one that caught his attention like an old memory. “Huh?” Roxas asked, as he approached the store. “What is this place?” He asked before he entered the store. Upon entering the store, the blonde’s eyes widen as he finally saw the inside of the store. For one thing, the entire store reeked of sex as if a massive orgy had taken place just a few seconds before they entered the store. All the porn videos on the shelves were either soft, hardcore or extreme hardcore. There was a massive selection of porn magazines that were labeled different genres such as bestiality with the image of a brown haired teen being screwed by a large white dog, to tentacles, and cum shots with the picture of a blond sitting surrounded by multiple cocks and he was covered in cum. Not to mention, the huge amount of different kinds of sex toys that littered the floor like some kind of disturbed kids playroom.

All in all, Roxas could not help but feel like he had been here before. “What is this place?” he asked.   
“Hey who the fuck said you could just stick around here and look like its some god damn mother fucking Library!” Snapped a voice as walking from the back of the shop was a man. This male has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore no shirt, had bandages wrapped around his stomach, wore maroon pants with long, black sandals.

“H-Have we meet before?” Roxas asked the man, tilting his head to the side. “I feel like I know you.” He said placing a hand on his head.

“Is that you, you little fucking brat?” the man said moving around the counter and gripping Roxas’s chin.

Roxas looked him, blue eyes filled with confusion. “I told you to stop calling me a brat you half dead bastard.” Roxas found himself saying despite not knowing where it came from. “Now let go of my chin before I shove my foot up your ass like the last time.”

“It is you, and you still owe me a blowjob Brat,” Hidan said smirking and forcing the blond to his knees level with the straining crotch of his pants.

“Oh come on.”Roxas said, though his eyes widened in shock. “I thought I already gave you one.” His blue eyes locked on to the male’s crotch, while his tongue licked his lips. “But if your sure.”

Hidan smirked as the blond stared at his crotch so he said “Well get to it right fucking now.”

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Alright, don't’ get bitchy.” He huffed as he began to undo Hidan’s pants and slid them down. “Hm, is it just me? Or did you get bigger?”

Smirking Hidan rolled his hips smacking Roxas with his soft 12-inch cock.

Roxas licked his lips, tasting Hidan’s pre on his lips. “Oh, now this is something I missed.” He purred, running his tongue along the length of his cock, swirling it just under the head of his cock. “Hm, even tastes as good.”

“You are such a fucking slut though I have to say this outfit is not as hot as your old one I mean it was nothing but leather” Hidan said gripping the blond hair and slamming into his mouth.

Roxas still didn’t know what he meant, but he went along with it. “I had to change, living in Twilight Town wouldn’t let me wear something like that.” He hummed licking down to Hidan’s balls and took them into his mouth.

“Whatever less mouth and more sucking Slut, or I take it out on that tight little ass,” Hidan said giving a swat to said ass.

Roxas moaned pushing back against his hand. Slowly, pulling off Hidan’s balls he sucked on the base of his cock nipping his way up to the top and hummed as he swirled his tongue around the slit and teased it digging his tongue into it.

Grinning Hidan pulled on Roxas’s hair and forced him to take more cock into his throat.

Roxas gagged, his throat squeezing Hidan’s cock, as he felt it pulse and throb in his throat, pearls of drool dripping down his chin as he groaned his cock twitching in his pants pushing against the fabric so badly wanting to get out.

“Fuck yeah take my cock slut,” Hidan moaned slowly fucking Roxas’s face his heavy nuts smacking the blond’s chin.

Roxas moaned, the rough treatment only seeming to turn him on more and more. ‘Gods, why is this turning me on? This shouldn’t be turning me on..and yet it is gods it feels so damn good.’ He purred, his cock was oozing pre smearing it all over his cock and staining his underwear.

“Strip slut, a new rule for you is you can’t be in my store with clothes on,” Hidan said smirking down at Roxas.


	23. KH Day 23 Satyristic Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with the Unversed leads to an unexpected surprise for Ventus while at the Olympic Coliseum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts.

“Herc! Zack! Phill!” The voice of Ventus, keyblade master in training called as he smacked aside another Unversed. He had no idea how it happened, one moment Zack, Herc and himself had simply been training, bettering themselves, to become heroes. But then it had all gone wrong, they had come out of nowhere-the unversed had attacked them as they were training. At first, they had been able to hold them off and defeat them, but then it had changed they began to start separating Ven from Zack and Herc literally forming a wall to keep him from getting to them as they slowly but surely began to overpower the Demi-god, as well as the younger hero, but not only them but also capturing Phil as well.

 

“No!” Ven called, as he watched on helplessly as his friends were dogpiled on by a dozen or so Unversed. “Leave them alone!” He yelled, his Keyblade Wayward Wind shinned with the light that he possessed, with a small twirl he raised his keyblade into the air. “ **_Light!”_ ** He called as he summoned forth pillars of light in a circle around the user, then expels them outwards not only banishing the unversed that tried to attack him as well as his friends, but unknown to Ven as he had been fighting the unversed had been doing something to his friends. 

 

“Guys!” Ven called once his spell had come to an end, destroying the last of unversed as well as heal himself from any damage that had been done. “Guys come on! Are you alright?!” He called running over to the spot where his friends had once been. “Guys! I’m so glad...you’re...ok?” He said slowly coming to a stop, his smile slowly dying away. “Guys...what happened to you?” He gasped taking a small step back.

 

What stood before him, were not his three friends, but one being, an amalgamation of his friends a fusion of all three of them. The fused being stood before Ventus, showing him his entire form. He was 8 feet tall with tan skin and lean muscular figure. Being made up of Zack and Herc, the fused being had a primarily slim shape but still had a defining set of muscular biceps, a firm chest with dark brown nipples, slim but attractive toned legs, a large tight toned butt, and 15 inches long 4-inch thick cock with 5 inch thick balls. His hair was a mix of black and brown and he retained a set of blue eyes. The things he received from Phil were the pair of long black goat horns, a short furry tail, hair on his forearms and shins, and a pair of cloven feet.

 

“G-Guys?” Ven asked, his hand still holding his Keyblade. “A-Are you guys alright?” He couldn’t help but ask, here were his friends, but now fused into this single being before him. “Come on, Herc? Zack? Phil?” He asked the being, wanting to see who or what this being was. “Say something!”

 

Flexing the fusion marveled at his body his hands running up and down his toned body letting out a moan when he caressed his dark nipples. Hands trailed over defined muscles not noticing the transfixed Ventus watching him as he examined his body.

 

“Guys?” Ven asked, slowly moving towards the fusion while trying to not look at the massive monster size cock between his legs. “Come on, are you still there?” He was only a good four feet away from them. “Who are you? Zack? Herc? Or Phill.”

 

Looking up the Fusion focused on Ven and licked his lips his cock starting to harden as he thought about it and said “All but none.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ven asked looking at the fusion, trying to keep his eyes above his chest. “Just who are you?” 

 

“Hephack,” The now named fusion said as he reached down and weighed his massive cock in his hand.

 

Ven’s blue eyes widen, as he quickly averted his eyes. “W-What are you doing?” He squeaked. “Y-You can’t just...just grab you thing like that!”

 

Leering at Ven Hephack started stroking his cock until it grew to full hardness.

 

Ven flushed and looked away. “W-Why are you doing this?!” He squeaked. “C-Come on knock it off.”

 

“Need more” Hephack groaned as he moved closer to Ven.

 

Ven’s eye’s widen as he spun around and slowly backed away. “W-Whoa! w-What do you think your doing?” 

 

“Need Help, Need Mate,” Hephack said moving so his dripping cock was pressed against Ven.

 

Ven’s eyes widen as he flushed, feeling Hephack’s cock pressed against him. “S-Stop G-Guys p-please d-don't do this.” Despite his protest he was enjoying the feeling of having the massive cock pressed against him, the scent having an effect on him his cheeks turning pink as he began panting.

 

A single hand pushed Ven down so his face was level with the dripping cock.

 

Ven’s eyes traveling along the massive dripping cock, he shivered as he found the musk of Hephack’s cock was making him dizzy, as he slowly leaned in and gently ran his tongue along his shaft licking up to just below the head and right down to his balls.

 

Moaning Hephack fisted the blond's hair and pulled him onto the dripping cock.

 

Ven’s eyes widen as the massive head was forced into his mouth making him whine around it, his clothes were making him feel hot and bothered, his cock straining against his pants soaking them with a waterfall of precum slowly making a visible stain in the crotch.

 

Groaning Hephack started fucking Ven’s mouth moaning as he forced all of his cock in deep. Ramming in and out of the boys mouth, grunting in pleasure as he felt Ven’s throat constrict around his cock making it twitch and throb.

 

Ven wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, or if this was actually happening. But, he was enjoying it nonetheless, his cock was rock hard in his pants and his crotch was soaked in pre forming a near perfect outline of his cock.

 

“Fuck Ven.” Moaned Hephack as he continued to fuck Ven’s throat, the blond’s face buried in his crotch as he continued face fuck the boy, his sack slapping-spanking against his chin as Ven no doubt inhaled his thick musky scent. “Yout throat! Fuck! F-feels so damn good!” 

 

Ven at this point knew he was nothing more than a toy in the hands of the fusion, the massive cock thrusting into his throat leaking pre into his stomach, as he himself was forced to smell the thick musky odor that was driving him crazy.

 

It was then that Hephack slammed into his throat, and with a loud moan he came hard. A massive flood of cum shooting from his cock and right down into Ven’s stomach, the sheer amount of cum the fusion produced causing the boy’s stomach to expand.

 

Ven found himself cumming from a combination of things, the taste of Hephack’s cum, and the smell of his musk. It was all too much for him and he found himself soaking his pants with his cum the stain in his pants growing darker and darker as he came. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch ya later~ and May your Heart be your guiding Key


End file.
